PEGASUS Book 09: Comrades in Arms
by Expatkiwi
Summary: The PEGASUS is picking up on the trail of the GALACTICA, and is also looking at locating another possible group of survivors, but they chance upon something unexpected in the process...
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story is being tied into Jim Quigley's BATTLESTAR HYPERION series. This story also explains the difference between Commander Garris Cain's GALACTICA-class Battlestar PEGASUS (BSG-89), and the MERC-class Battlestar PEGASUS (BSG-61) commanded by Admiral Helena Cain (Garris' cousin).

THE PEGASUS Book 9: Comrades-In-Arms

PROLOGUE

Up on the Virgon Space Elevator, the humanoid Cylon known by the designation 'Number One' was standing in an observation room looking out a large clear plasti-steel window at the immensity of deep space. She looked impassive, but inside, she was seething with anger.

"Where are you?", she snarled to herself. The recent events with the remnants of the Colonial Fleet had inflicted damage out of all proportion to their remaining numbers. While there had been intermittent contact with the main group of escapees – the Battlestar GALACTICA and the fifty-odd civilian ships that had escaped with her – the other groups had resorted to an increasingly successful guerilla war. Number One knew that once they were located, then the far superior strength of the Cylon forces would be able to finally crush the colonials. The only question was how to go about doing that.

"Number One", a voice said behind her. She turned around. Another woman was approaching her – one of the Number Six models.

"I was expecting Seven ", One curtly informed her.

"He asked me to look over this latest plan of his for a second opinion", Six replied, "considering how his other plans have not come to a successful fruition as of late, he wanted to see if there was anything that he may have missed".

"And did he?", One inquired.

"Not that I can see", Six replied, holding out a data disc. Number One took it and placed it in a reader. She looked at it for a while, and then nodded.

"It looks like a good plan", One said at last, "but the other plans we have used were good as well. What makes you and Seven so sure that this one will work when the others failed?"

"Humanity is a social animal", Six replied, "while their urge for survival is strong, so is their urge to unite their forces. With the rogue battlestar out there somewhere making it's hit-and-run missions in concert with this other group that hit us recently, they have to be making frequent contact with each other".

"We know that", One replied exasperatingly, "The recon probe that reported the rogue battlestar and a fleet tender in the Eskedron System recently confirmed that".

"The point is that they seem to meet to co-ordinate with each other before making an offensive. What we need to get them all together is to provide them with a target so big and attractive to them that they would be forced to strike together at the same time. Once they are all together in one place, then we will be in a position to eliminate them en-masse".

"And the 'attractive target' will not be too obvious a trap?" Number One asked.

"That's the idea", Number Six answered.

"Keep me informed on developments", Number One ordered. The plan was a good one, and though it would take some time to implement, it was worth a try.

"By Your Command", was the reply.

CHAPTER ONE

Out deep in uncharted space, the Battlestar PEGASUS was continuing its mission to track down and join up with the Battlestar GALACTICA and the convoy of ships it was protecting against the indefatigable Cylon war machine. The PEGASUS had recently taken care of a Cylon trap in the form of a disguised mine on an asteroid, and with the addition of a salvaged Cylon ship, had acquired extra materials and intelligence which would come in handy in countering the Cylons next move.

On the bridge of the PEGASUS, Captain Glen Sanders was pulling duty as Senior Officer of the Watch. Both Commander Garris Cain and the Executive Officer – Colonel Geoff Tolen – had said that they wanted to sack out for a while.

"Comms", Lieutenant Annan said as she walked up to him, "We're ready to dispatch the next set of recon probes". Annan was the Junior Officer of the Watch, and in effect, Sanders' protégé.

"How many?", Sanders asked. Annan held up two fingers.

"Which sectors are they programmed to reconnoiter?", Sanders asked next.

"Tairac and Hatari", Annan replied.

Sanders looked at Annan without replying. He had picked up on Annan's last comment. The Hatari Sector had not had any recon probes dispatched to it before, but that was not what he was thinking about. He had remembered Commander Cain talking to him earlier about a mission that had been dispatched to Hatari on the eve of the war. That mission involved his younger brother who was a viper pilot on a reserve warship that had been dispatched to the Hatari Sector on the eve of the war. He had thought that his brother had perished along with the rest of the fleet when the Cylons had made their sneak attack, but recent intelligence had indicated that there may be a chance of survivors.

"Captain?" Annan asked, jolting Sanders out of his thoughts.

"Right", Sanders had replied, "dispatch them and let me know when they return. I take it that they have the standard security protocols activated?"

Annan nodded. The protocols Sanders had referred to were the IFF verify routines that would activate a self-destruct should the identity of any closing contacts be classified as hostile.

"Then let's do it", Sanders ordered. With that, Core Command activated the launch codes for the two modified reconnaissance probes. Both probes sped away from the PEGASUS, then made their FTL jumps to their respective destinations.

Just then, a duty specialist called out "Attention on Deck!" All turned and stood as Commander Garris Cain and Colonel Geoff Tolen walked into CIC.

"Captain Sanders", Tolen called out, "Are the probes away?"

"Yes, X.O.", Sanders replied, "both have been dispatched".

"Everything else okay on watch, Comms?", Cain asked next. Sanders was aware that neither Cain nor Tolen had told the CIC personnel to resume their duty stations. All were still standing at attention.

"Forgive me for asking, Commander", Sanders said politely, "But I was under the impression that you and the X.O. were off duty for this watch". As the number three person in the chain of command, it was important for Sanders to know where Cain and Tolen were at all times.

"Well, we decided to do one more thing before sacking out", Cain said with a smile as he and Tolen walked up to Sanders.

Sanders was surprised when Tolen unpinned his captain's rank pins from his uniform. He was even more surprised with what happened next.

"We both went down to Quartermaster in order to quietly get a certain item. As you seem to have ears all over the PEGASUS, we both wanted to keep this secret until now", Cain explained, nodding to Annan. Annan smiled, then turned on the P.A. system. Tolen then pulled out a piece of paper and began reading from it. His words reverberated over the PEGASUS.

"Attention to Orders. As of this date, under the authority of the Commanding Officer under Wartime conditions, Captain Glen Sanders is hereby field-promoted to the rank of Major, with all of the privileges and obligations that go with that rank. These orders to go into effect immediately".

The CIC personnel applauded as Cain pinned on the new rank insignia to Sanders' uniform. He then offered his hand to Sanders, who shook it. Annan turned off the P.A. and joined in the applause.

"Congratulations, Major Sanders", Cain replied, "You have more than earned this rank". Tolen then shook hands with Sanders.

"All right, everybody", Cain then said to everyone assembled, "You can go back to work now. The X.O. and I have some serious sleep time to catch up on. I'm sure that the major will keep everything on an even keel".

With that, both officers left CIC. Annan came up to Sanders and shook his hand.

"I just wanted to be the first of the low ranking pukes to congratulate you, Major", Annan said, "but I do hope you realize that the wetting-down ceremony in the mess is going to be rather expensive for you…"

Sanders laughed and nodded. Tradition dictated that newly promoted officers had to host a celebration in the o-club for their colleagues and the higher the rank, the more lavish it had to be.

"Well, there's time to get that sorted out", Sanders replied, "but first, let's finish off our watch, shall we?"

Down in Silver Spar's Squadron Ready Room, a conference was in session. It had been briefly interrupted by the public announcement of Sanders' promotion, but now, it was back to business. The CAG of Silver Spar – Captain Gene Syke – was talking to his deputy, Lieutenant Tricia Cain. With them were the wing's primary raptor crew – Ensign 'Newguy' Gorde and newly promoted Chief Petty Officer 'Snoopy' Dundee, better known as 'The Two Jasons' as they both shared the same first name.

"That is one promotion that I whole-heartedly agree with", Syke commented. The others nodded. They all knew that Sanders was one officer who went the extra mile in keeping the PEGASUS functioning. Both Cain and Tolen regarded him as a key member of the command staff.

"Anyway, Sheba", Syke was saying to Tricia, "Getting back to business, I know that only having one raptor at Silver Spar's disposal is pushing things a little with the recon section, but surely Hondo and Coffin are managing to keep things to a manageable level with the FLEET AVENGER?"

"CAG, I know that the Peregrine is filling in the gap okay, but the problem is that both Newguy and Snoopy having the wing's only raptor out on frequent patrols is denying us the chance to have more backup crews properly trained to operate the raptor. We can't have the Two Jasons doing it all the time", Tricia replied.

Both Gorde and Dundee shared a look. They had been doing many recon patrols as of late and with no other properly trained crews to give them a break, it was kind of a drain running patrols while teaching trainees how to operate a raptor. As a stopgap measure, trainees have been accompanying them on their missions for 'on-the-job training', but that did distract from their primary mission to some extent.

"Well, until we get more raptors – when and if the GOLIATH base starts making replacements – we make do with what we have", Syke said, "It's not ideal, I know, but the rooks we've got going out with Newguy and Snoopy should be able to pick things up. Once they're up to speed, then things should ease up some".

"The rooks are coming along nicely, CAG. A lot better than we expected", Gorde ventured. Dundee nodded. Being a person who had also been field-trained, Dundee saw things from the same perspective as the new trainees, which helped a lot in getting the rooks up to speed.

"Well, that's good", Syke replied, "but when do you hope to have them mission qualified?" Gorde looked at Dundee, who held up two fingers. Gorde nodded.

"Two weeks at the latest, CAG", Dundee replied confidently.

"That's good", Syke acknowledged, "because as soon as the rooks take over, I want you both to start working with Hondo and Coffin so that you can get up to speed on the AVENGER. I want experienced recon personnel to back them up". Tricia had suggested this to Syke earlier and he thoroughly agreed with the suggestion. Both Gorde and Dundee nodded their understanding.

"Then I won't be keeping you any longer", Syke said, "You'd better hit the sack. I want you both fresh for tomorrow's recon and training op".

Both Jasons stood and walked out of the ready room. Tricia stood and closed the door and walked back to Syke.

"Gene", Tricia began, "perhaps we should have argued more with the Commander over releasing those two raptors to Commander Hawke. Just relying on two raptors and the FLEET AVENGER stretches things somewhat for the PEGASUS".

"Come on, Tricia", Syke replied not unkindly, "You know your father better than me. Do you think that it could of done any good? Besides, the Old Man has a pretty good handle on the situation and if Hawke needs the raptors, it's because he really needs them".

"He told me that he could have used you on the GOLIATH, Gene", Tricia reminded him, "so don't be surprised if both of them start fighting over you".

"Well, if I ever do get booted off the PEGASUS, I'm sure that Silver Spar will function well with you in command", Syke said with a straight face. Tricia pouted at that.

"Well, I'd better get back to admin", Tricia said, looking at her chronometer, "Jet is busy on the patrol rosters for the wing squadrons and I have to look them over". Syke nodded. 'Jet' Vansen was an able administrator, but all such administrative processes needed to be vetted by either the CAG or the deputy CAG before they could go into effect.

"Make sure that you get your share of flight time too, Sheba", Syke reminded her gently. While the deputy CAG did a lot more paperwork than flying, it was essential that she maintained her fighting edge in the event that the whole wing was called out.

Nodding, then winking at Syke, Tricia left the conference room. Syke looked at his watch. It was about time for him to go off watch. He thought about going to the o-club, but decided to cross on over to the other hangar deck and call in on Lance Voight, the CAG of Black Knight wing. He walked on over to the bulkhead and picked up a commlink.

Captain Voight was at that moment in the Black Knight Wing admin office going over the latest maintenance records from Chief Brubaker. 'Bru' was Voight's closest friend in the wing and he did wonders in keeping the vipers in the wing functioning. He had heard the P.A. announce the promotion of Sanders to major with a small amount of unease. The last time the two of them had talked, Sanders had unintentionally annoyed him by using his call-sign as a term of address. Voight had made it clear to Sanders what he thought about that. Now that Sanders outranked him, he would be able to call him what he liked. He hoped that Sanders was not the vindictive type.

Just then, a buzz came from the commlink on his desk. He picked it up.

"Captain Voight", he said into the commlink.

"Lance, its Gene", the voice on the other line said, "you got a few minutes?" Voight knew that it was Syke calling.

"Yeah, I do, Gene", Voight replied, "What's up?"

"I just got off duty, but I wanted to chat to you about upcoming joint wing patrol assignments before hitting the sack. It won't take long", Syke replied.

"Okay", Voight said, "Besides, our newly promoted Major Sanders will probably be wanting this data for Core Command as soon as possible", he concluded half-jokingly.

"Well, when you're a major, then you can start cracking the whip on captains, Lance", Syke answered with a laugh, "until then, let's get this over with, okay? I'll be over there in ten minutes".

"See you then, Gene", Voight said. He hung up the commlink and settled back in his desk.

It was at that moment that the PEGASUS probes exited their respective FTL-jumps. Both of the probes went into immediate passive mode. As these probes' primary mission was to discretely survey their assigned areas, care had to be maintained so that they would not attract any unwelcome attention…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Down in the primary maintenance section of the port landing bay, Chief Krag and a handful of other technicians were going through the salvaged Cylon tanker/warship they had brought aboard after the last battle. The hulk was heavily damaged, but was largely intact. However, what surprised Krag and his cohorts was that the interior was organic in makeup!

They shouldn't be calling them Cylon, Krag thought to himself as he emerged from the 'ship', they should be calling them 'Biots' instead. Biological robots were a concept that had never come to fruition on the Twelve Worlds, but here was proof positive that the Cylons had succeeded in achieving this. Moreover, if it was true for this freighter, could it be true for the scimitar-shaped raiders and even their base ships?

Doctor Wilkin Ashley was similarly amazed when he laid eyes upon the interior of the ship. With Commander Cain's blessing, he had assembled a medical group in order to understand the anatomy of this Biot ship, working in tandem with the technicians who were able to tap into what the intelligence used as it's database. Valuable intelligence was now at hand.

"This really gives me the creeps, Doc", Krag commented as he walked up to him, "Fighting actual space-faring life forms that well-armed and FTL-capable makes for a very creative enemy".

"Even more so, Chief", Ashley replied, "Because depending how quickly the Cylons reproduce them, it means that their military assets are potentially self-sustaining".

Krag nodded at that. Vipers and their pilots made for a lethal combination, but it takes twenty years to produce a pilot from birth, and vipers can only be manufactured with the right metals at hand. Life forms breed. Moreover, if these biot creations could do likewise, then it all augured badly in the long run.

With a "Chat to you soon, Doc", Krag went back to work. Doctor Ashley was silently thankful for the information relayed to him from the GOLIATH pertaining to the humanoid Cylons. He had used the data as a basis for his anatomical research of the ship and it showed many similarities in the synthetic enzymes found in the corpse of the Cylon agent.

He had kept the information about the agent largely secret at the request of Commander Cain, but still, it was so frustrating not knowing exactly how the Cylons came to master such technology, given the fact that the Cylons were created as a robotic race with absolutely no organics involved in their construction. Ashley now had a better idea as to why the Cylons did those grotesque medical experiments on captured humans at that penal colony (discovered during the first Cylon war).

The freighter was also being discussed over at Black Knight Wing. Gene Syke had dropped in on Lance Voight and after Syke gave Voight the run-down over the upcoming viper patrol schedules, they talked about the recent discoveries found on their prize.

"Talk about an eye-opener", Voight remarked. The two CAG's were among the few who were knowledgeable about the biological construction of the interior.

"That's true. You no longer need to build ships to replace losses, just breed 'em", Syke replied, "though, it would be interesting seeing just how they 'start the process', so to speak", he continued with a grin.

Voight laughed at the thought. Still, there was a serious side to it. However they reproduced, it meant that a race of warships would be something very tough to eliminate over the long term.

"Did Doc Ashley say anything more about it to you, Gene?", Voight asked.

"Only that he didn't think that a biological approach to combating them would work, owing to the exterior skin protecting it's innards. If it's designed to survive in the environment of space under combat conditions, then it would be one tough son of a bitch to deal with", Syke replied.

"Except by our missiles and guns, of course", Voight reminded him.

Syke nodded at that. Regardless of Cylon genetic technological advances, Viper cannon fire and scarab missiles still made them just as dead…

In his cabin, Cain was composing the latest message for Commander Matthew Hawke. With the recent revelations regarding the Cylon ship, it was something that had to be passed on. He looked down at what he had written.

_From: Garris Cain, Commanding Officer, Battlestar PEGASUS_

_To: Matthew Hawke, commanding Officer, Battlecruiser GOLIATH_

_Classification: Theta-One Encryption Protocol. Your Eyes Only. _

_Matthew,_

_Our little 'prize' ship of the Cylon Freighter turned out to be something very unexpected, and it could very well have ramifications for you as well. The 'ship' is not a construct; it is actually a genetically engineered life form! A biological robot capable of surviving, flying, and fighting in deep space! I know that our scientists had postulated such genetic engineering for years, but this achievement – and at the hands of the Cylons – is far beyond what was thought possible._

_It is logical to assume that the new Cylon raiders – and perhaps even their Base Stars – could be similarly engineered. If this is so, then it means that the Cylons have a way of breeding their military assets rather than constructing them. That makes for a frightening scenario. Our Ship's doctor, Major Wilkin Ashley, thinks that the medical experiments performed by the Cylons on human prisoners in the last war may have been connected to their genetic engineering program. _

_In any case, any further results of our survey and 'autopsy' of the prize, we'll let you know. What we have already found is included on a disc, which will accompany this letter._

_Changing the subject some, we're now dispatching additional probes in order to see if there are any survivors from the Hatari Task Force. It's a small chance, I know, but if anyone can pull off a survival from a surprise attack, it would be Shaker. Needless to say, we'll also keep you informed on developments._

_In any case, when the next rendezvous comes up, we'll have plenty of raw materials for you to utilize in return for some of your tylium and other goodies you may want to trade (see manifest). The tin-heads were so generous with those minerals back on that asteroid…_

_That's it for now. I hope that Captain Hayes and his volunteers are proving helpful to you and your base. Good luck and good hunting!_

_Garris._

Copying the letter onto a disc, then quickly encrypting it, Cain put the disc in an envelope – along with two other discs, one containing a manifest of the seized minerals and the other showing the results so far gathered from the 'freighter'. He placed a call to Security, instructing them to send a guard down to pick up the disc and to get it up to Sanders so that he can put them in the next scheduled message probe.

A few minutes later, the courier arrived. After giving him the disc, Cain finally decided to lay down and catch a few hours of sleep.

Over in the Tairac System, one of the special recon probes dispatched from the PEGASUS was 'sleeping' as well. Actually, it was in standby mode, watching for the presence of any probes or ships that would come into sensor range. Tairac was chosen for a number of reasons. First, it was well known to the PEGASUS, but also – according to a certain viper pilot – well known to Commander John 'Shaker' Roberts.

"My father led an extensive survey of the Tairac Sector some years ago", Ensign Michael 'Cracker' Roberts of Black Knight Wing Squadron Two informed Sanders during a one-on-one conference the day before the probes were dispatched.

"You think that if he survived he would be headed there, Ensign?", Sanders had asked.

"I'm not sure, Comms", Roberts had replied, "but I remember him remarking about the wealth of minerals that were indicated on his survey scans and that it would be an ideal place to start mineral exploration missions. If indeed he survived, then he would want to get raw materials to sustain him and whoever is with him".

Sanders had thought about it and he couldn't fault the young ensign's logic. After getting Cain's approval, he had arranged for a pair of the dispatched probes to FTL to Tairac and to watch for any signs.

The pair of probes were equipped with a warbook database and an IFF catalogue. The warbook would determine if any discovered craft were colonial in origin or not. The IFF catalogue contained the codes supplied by the GOLIATH, so that if it was one of their probes that was picked up, then there would be no mistaking them for anyone else.

Still, Sanders was well aware that Cylons might try to use captured colonial craft in order to draw them out, so the same self-destruct routines as the other recon probes had were in place. Any attempt to intercept the probes would cause them either to FTL, or to self-destruct if an FTL proved to be impossible. However, Sanders did have the probes programmed to send out a certain query should a non-IFF colonial ship be detected….

SENSOR ALERT, the probe's database suddenly received. The database accessed the warbook. A match was quickly made: a Colonial Bloodhound-class reconnaissance probe. The probe sent out an IFF query. There was no reply, but the contact evidently picked up the transmission because it suddenly slowed. Obeying it's programmed instructions, the probe sent out it's transmission.

The transmission was encoded on the Omicron Cipher, which was one of the pre-war fleet codes. Even though the Cylons may have compromised it, they needed something to communicate with. Still, given the uncertainty of the cipher's security, something else had to done. Ensign Roberts made a suggestion.

"My father was a genius at saying words backwards. If we sent such a message like that, it's probably so simple, only he would be able to see it", he ventured.

Sanders nodded at that. The Cylons would be geared for counter-cryptography based on complex formulae. Something as simple as that would not be immediately obvious to the tin-heads if they picked it up.

The enciphered transmission read:

REKCARCOTREKAHSMMCRETNIOPSDNESSDRAGERMORFWENEMOHNOSNAICNAIRTSEUQEDPFIDNATSREDNUDNESEBORPOTNWODEKAHSDNEROFREHTRUFEPOD

If Commander Roberts were alive, then he should be able to rearrange the letters to read:

CRACKER TO SHAKER CMM POINTER SENDS REGARDS FROM NEW HOME ON CAINS EQUESTRIAN PD IF UNDERSTAND SEND PROBE TO SHAKEDOWN END FOR FURTHER DOPE

The phrase 'Shakedown End' referred to the location where Commander Roberts had finished a lengthy final test-flight of the then-new Raptor reconnaissance scout before it was cleared for fleet duty (he had been the prime test-pilot of the program). The raptor had been tested out at the Borallis System. Ensign Roberts was just a child then, but he had been 'invited' aboard by his father and flown with him for the shakedown test. It was what made him decide to be a pilot.

'Cain's Equestrian' was in reference to the PEGASUS - a winged horse. There were other battlestars with references to horses in their names, but only one was with the PACIFICA at the time of the outbreak of hostilities (where Ensign Roberts was originally stationed), so Commander Roberts should be able to guess where his son and Black Knight Wing was now based. As Commander Roberts also knew of Captain Voight's call-sign of 'Pointer', that would also let him know that the rest of the wing had survived too...that is, if he was indeed alive.

As soon as the transmission was sent out, a message was received from the contact on the same cipher: ACK. It then FTL-ed. The PEGASUS probe, obeying its programmed instructions, FTL-ed back to the battlestar. It would report the encounter. Then it would be a waiting game.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"So something acknowledged the signal", Cain commented as he absorbed Sanders' report. Cain and Sanders were conferring in the conference room just off from CIC.

"Yes, Commander", Sanders confirmed, "the on-board warbook confirmed that it was a colonial probe: Bloodhound class".

Both of them knew that the Bloodhound probes were older type colonial recon drones. While newer types had superceded them, these older ones were still used by vessels on the inactive reserve register – ships like the TRINITY, for example. Still…

"Unfortunately, we can't be sure that the tin-heads are using our own probes against us to set a trap. We have to assume the worst-case scenario", Cain reminded Sanders.

"I fully agree, Commander, but Ensign Roberts' code would not be immediately an easy one to read for the tin-heads, so even if the Omicron Cipher has been compromised, for the short term at least, the place mentioned for a rendezvous should be safe".

"That's a relative term, given that Borallis is an occupied system", Cain replied, "still, the edge of that system would not be as patrolled as the system itself, so it's worth a try".

"So shall I dispatch the probe to the rendezvous point?", Sanders asked. The probe he was referring to had already been pre-programmed for the mission. Similar to the one that was used to make contact with the GOLIATH, it would be the safest option. In the event that it could be a Cylon trap, the probe was fitted with a high-yield nuclear warhead.

"Do so, Major", Cain ordered, "and let's keep our fingers crossed. The more surviving fleet units we can locate, the better it will be for when we eventually launch our counter-offensive". Cain still had hopes of wiping out the Cylon presence back at the Colonies, and the more forces they could get, the better.

Nodding, Sanders left the conference room and headed back to Core Command. The probe would be dispatched to the Borallis System in order to see if the right people had indeed picked up their message.

Lieutenant Annan was evidently expecting the order; she was at Core Command looking at Sanders as he entered. Sanders nodded. Annan turned and gave the order to one of the technicians.

The rendezvous probe was shot out of its launch tube. Sanders and Annan watched as it accelerated away from the PEGASUS on its pre-programmed course. After a couple of minutes, there was a flash, signifying that it had made its FTL-jump. At that, Sanders turned to Annan.

"The Commander suggested that we keep our fingers crossed, Lieutenant", Sanders said, "I hope that it finds what we're looking for".

"Me too, Comms", Annan replied. Annan knew about Sanders' brother. Just then, a buzz came from the core command console. They both turned as a technician responded to it. It was the direct comm-line from one of their patrols.

"Tau Leader to Home Plate, Tau Leader to Home Plate, please respond", the technician heard in her headset. Tau was the code name for the raptor from Black Knight Wing. Tau Leader was the name of it's pilot, LT Derek 'Dookie' Connor.

"Go ahead, Tau Leader", the technician replied. Sanders and Annan had put on their headsets. They were listening in to the conversation.

"Can you put Comms on please?", Connor requested

"Transferring", the technician replied. She nodded to Sanders, who then spoke into his headset microphone.

"This is Comms, Whats up, Dookie?", he asked.

"We've found indications of the quarry", Connor replied, causing Sanders to gasp a little. Given the fact that wireless communications could be overheard, Connor was being intentionally vague, but Sanders knew what he meant: They had found evidence of the GALACTICA!

"Do we need to raise the alert level, Dookie?", Sanders asked, as he quickly pulled himself together.

"Negative, Comms", Connor replied, "We're heading back to Home Plate. ETA in twelve minutes. Better let the Old Man know, and also get a medical team ready as well. We're bringing in something that the doc will want to see".

"Will do", Sanders replied, "Report to your wing briefing room immediately upon arrival. Home Plate out".

With that, he took off his headset. He then turned to Annan, who had overheard the conversation.

"What do you think Tau Leader is bringing back to us that's going to need a medical team, Comms?", Annan asked, "They didn't declare a medical emergency".

"I suppose we'll find out soon enough, Lieutenant. But let the Old Man know about the patrol", he ordered. Annan turned to the comm-link and punched in a code.

As Annan paged Cain, Sanders picked up another comm-link and punched in another code.

"Captain Voight", the voice on the other end of the line said.

"This is Sanders, CAG. Tau flight is returning with hot intel", he informed him, "We're informing the commander, but I guess you will want to sit in on the debrief as well".

"You guessed right, Major", Voight replied, "Thanks for the heads-up. Any change in the alert level?".

"Tau flight says no. We'll see what they have to give us once they have landed. I will see you down there, CAG. Sanders out". Sanders turned off the comm-link and turned to Annan.

"The Commander is heading over to Black Knight Wing now, major", Annan informed him.

"Yeah, so is Voight. I'm going down there as well, so you've got the watch", Sanders replied.

"Understood, I'm assuming the watch", Annan acknowledged formally. Annan headed over to make the notation in the CIC watch log as Sanders headed out.

Down in his office in the Black Knight Wing Administrative annex, Voight stood and headed out the door. He felt a little more relaxed after the call from Sanders. He had thought that Sanders would still harbor ill feelings towards him from that time when he had objected to his using his call sign, but since Sanders had used his title of CAG in a matter-of-fact tone in his call, it meant that professionally at least, Sanders was not using his promotion to do a little tit-for-tat.

By the time that Cain had joined Sanders and Voight in the briefing room used by the Black Knight Wing squadrons, Connor's raptor had landed and both he and his RSO – a rook by the name of Petty Officer Craig 'Cosmic' Bourne – were leaving their ship. As they egressed, Chief Brubaker came up to them.

"The CAG is with the Old Man. They're waiting for you both in the briefing room," he informed them. Both of them nodded. Brubaker walked up to Connor. "What's going on, Derek?", he asked quietly. 'Bru' was the only enlisted man who could call Connor by his first name – they had been friends since childhood.

"Tell you after we've given our 'reception committee' the low-down, Bru", Connor replied, "but in the meantime, could you get her readied?", he asked while jerking his head toward the raptor, "I've got a feeling that we'll be going back out again real soon".

Brubaker nodded. Flipping Connor a salute, Brubaker headed over to the raptor where service crews were already busy refueling it. Brubaker also saw a medical team heading over to the raptor was well. As he started directing his support crews to refuel the raptor, he noticed that the medics were taking a gurney into the raptor. The medics left the raptor a moment later carrying something on the gurney covered with a sheet. It looked man-sized, but since Brubaker knew that Connor and Bourne were the only persons on board when they departed on their patrol, he wondered who…. or what the medics had.

Both Connor and Bourne walked quickly over to the briefing room carrying their helmets. As they walked into the room, they saw that Cain, Sanders, and Voight were already waiting for them.

"Can we quickly get a drink, Commander?", Connor asked. Cain smiled and nodded. He'd rather hear the debrief from relaxed personnel.

Both Connor and Bourne put down their helmets and each quickly grabbed a glass of water. After quickly downing the water, they walked back to where the others were already seated. Connor handed Sanders a small video data disc. As Sanders stood and placed the disc in a projection unit, Connor and Bourne took their seats.

"We made the initial jump to our patrol site approximately fifteen A.U.'s out from the PEGASUS", Connor began, "and about an hour into our sweep, we encountered what looked like an asteroid on our sensors". As he spoke, Sanders started displaying images on the wall. The images indeed showed a good-sized asteroid.

"Our sensors indicated that this asteroid had deposits of tylium, so we zoomed in to take a survey. What we didn't expect was this". The next picture that Sanders projected was a picture of what looked like a fuel refinery; only this refinery was a derelict. There was ample evidence of an attack on the complex.

"At that time, we started an active scan of the site", Bourne said, "The warbook that the refinery was Cylon in make, plus that there were a number of wrecked raider debris on the surface".

"You mentioned - circumspectly of course – that there was evidence of the GALACTICA", Cain said, "so where is that on these images?".

"Right there", Connor replied, pointing to other wreckage not far from the site. Sanders zoomed in on the portion of the picture Connor indicated. It resolved itself into the remains of a viper; a viper of the Mark 2 type.

"The viper was pretty well wrecked, but we got images of its registration numerals", Bourne said next, "the warbook showed that this viper was part of the inventory for the GALACTICA museum". At that, both Cain and Voight leaned over to take a closer look at the image.

"We scanned the general area around the asteroid", Connor said next, "and it showed indications of a recent battle. The refinery's defense network was taken out by colonial ordinance, plus other viper wreckage was found in space not far away, next to a lot more tin-head raider debris".

"What about the refinery itself, Dookie?", Sanders asked.

"The refinery tanks were cleaned out completely and the drilling and excavation equipment had been stripped. It looks like the GALACTICA took out the tin-heads and took all the tylium and equipment that they could carry", Connor replied.

"So the next question is: how long ago did this happen?" Voight asked next.

"Not sure", Connor replied, "but we landed next to the viper wreckage and retrieved the corpse of the pilot. The medical team we requested should be able to get it up to Doctor Ashley for forensics. Perhaps that will give us the answer. One thing that confirmed our suspicions was that the corpse's flight suit bore the insignia of the GALACTICA".

Cain nodded. Given the circumstances, having to land in order to carry out such a grizzly task would not be something to contemplate, but Cain knew that Connor was very intelligent and knew what had to be done.

"Any identification on the body?", Cain asked next. Connor handed over to Cain an identity disc. The disc was singed and half-melted. Cain looked at what remained of the name, then passed it along to Voight.

"I can't make out the name, Commander", Voight said after looking at the name. Sanders walked over and looked, then turned to Cain.

"There is a partial number. I can run it up to CIC and see what the database says about it, Commander", Sanders suggested.

"Do so", Cain replied. ID discs contained a serial number, which was a means of identification. Even if they could not get enough of the serial number to positively identify the corpse, perhaps enough could be ascertained to place this individual on the GALACTICA. Cain then stood.

"Comms", he said to Sanders, "Have the PEGASUS head over to the site of the refinery. Perhaps there are other items there worth salvaging. I also want forensic teams to search for other wreckage. If this does prove to be the work of the GALACTICA, then hopefully, we'll be able to get a lead on where she headed to next".

"Yes, Commander", Sanders acknowledged, "I will also have Dr. Ashley expedite the autopsy on the corpse. The sooner we get a timeline, the better".

"Better let the X.O. know too", Cain added, "But don't wake him. Let him get his sleep. Let him know when he comes on watch". Cain knew that Tolen really did push himself too much. It was not an alert situation and he preferred to have Tolen rested and alert.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: Abrupt departure and an unexpected discovery

Over the next two days, the PEGASUS stayed near the Cylon refinery, allowing Sanders to run a thorough survey of the destroyed facility. The time also allowed Dr. Ashley to determine that the dead viper pilot that had been picked up earlier had indeed been a member of the Colonial military stationed on the GALACTICA.

"So Bill Adama had been here without a doubt", Cain stated when he had finished reading the report from Dr. Ashley.

"Yes, but unfortunately, we don't know where he headed off to after he had finished up here", Tolen pointed out.

Cain nodded at that. Sanders' recon teams had been unable to ascertain any additional information from the rubble of the refinery. Despite this setback, Sanders was thinking about the possibility of their doing some of their own mining in order to get some Tylium for themselves. However, that idea was a non-starter due to a report that had just come in from a viper patrol.

"Sigma Leader to Home Plate", the patrol leader had radioed when the patrol had returned close enough to communicate without fear of it being overheard, "we detected Cylon ships on our sensors. Position seven-five tarim nine-six".

Sanders and Annan had checked their charts and determined that the PEGASUS was out of the Cylon's sensor range, but they needed more information.

"What type of ships?" Annan communicated back.

"One Base Star, and a capital ship of unknown type. We managed to get an image of it", was the reply.

"Are they heading this way?" Annan asked next.

"Affirmative", Sigma Leader replied, "but we didn't detect any raider patrols or a fighter screen around either vessel. It's a guess, but I think that its probably a salvage mission heading for the refinery".

Sanders thought about that summation. The lack of raider patrols made the guess an accurate one. Still...

"Very well, Sigma Leader", Sanders said, "get back on board Home Plate pronto. We'll need to get going before they come upon us".

"Roger that, Home Plate. ETA is in five minutes. Transmitting image now", Sigma Leader acknowledged.

As the two vipers of Sigma Flight headed towards the PEGASUS' starboard landing bay, Sanders brought the PEGASUS to Condition Two. Next, he picked up a communicator and informed Cain.

"Very well, Comms", Cain acknowledged after Sanders had filled him in, "Get the FTL fired up and get ready to make the jump to the next point. I assume you've already issued the recall order to our patrols and the refinery survey teams?"

"Lieutenant Annan has just done so, Commander", Sanders replied, "We should have them all back on board in ten minutes".

"Very good, Comms", Cain said in response, "I'm heading up to CIC now. I want to see that image of this new ship type our patrol discovered as soon as I'm up there".

"Will do, Commander", Sanders acknowledged. Cain broke the communications link.

While Annan monitored the return of the patrols and survey groups, Sanders looked at the processed image. The double-Y configuration of the Cylon Base Star was unmistakable, but that other ship looked weird. It was huge, yet it looked more like a long length of lattices than a spaceship. It certainly didn't look like a warship at all, but whatever it was, it was probably something that would be as surprising as that biot freighter they captured, he thought.

Cain thought likewise when he looked at the image. Nothing in their intelligence intercepts had indicated anything that even remotely inferred the existence of this unknown type of vessel. He made a mental note to send a copy of this image to Commander Logan on the next scheduled 'mail probe'. Perhaps they would have a better idea.

"All patrols back on board and the refinery survey teams as well. We're closing up the landing bays now", Annan reported.

"Co-ordinates set for the next jump point, Commander", Sanders said next, pointing to the star chart.

Cain nodded. The next jump would take them to the next sector: Erenkoy. As this refinery was situated on the far side of the Promar Sector, it was a sure bet that the GALACTICA was no longer in this sector. After they had destroyed the refinery, it would make sense to get well away before more bad guys came along.

"We're heading out?" Tolen asked as he walked onto CIC.

"Yeah, tin-heads heading our way, X.O.", Cain replied while handing him the image of the two Cylon ships.

"FTL jump in three – two – one – jump!" Sanders announced as Helm activated the control.

With a flash of light, the PEGASUS left the derelict refinery and in a subjective instant later, reappeared in the unexplored Erenkoy Sector.

"Start your initial scans, Comms", Tolen ordered. Sanders nodded and activated the short-range scanners. After a couple of minutes, Sanders turned back to Tolen.

"The immediate area is clear, Colonel", Sanders reported, "we are now switching over to medium-range scan".

"Lieutenant Annan", Tolen said next, "let both CAG's know to stand by on their patrol launches'.

"Yes, X.O.", Annan replied. She went over to Core Command and sent out the PATROL RESUMPTION STANDBY message to both Syke and Voight.

"Commander", Sanders said suddenly, "medium range scan likewise shows clear, but long-range scan has picked up something unknown at co-ordinates one-seven tarim nine-nine". He pointed to the co-ordinates on the map, which showed the extreme range of the PEGASUS' deep space scanners.

"You have any information at all on the contact?" Cain asked.

"Initial indications are that it seems metallic and appears to be the size of a capital ship, but no power emissions and no movement evident", Sanders reported.

"Could be a small mineral-rich asteroid", Tolen theorized.

"Well, if so, that's more materials for us, but let's check it out first", Cain replied. He then turned to Annan who was still at Core Command.

"It's just within raptor range so dispatch the Silver Spar ready-alert raptor to check out this contact, Lieutenant", Cain ordered, "and give the all-clear to the CAGs to resume viper patrols". Nodding, Annan turned to her console to get the order dispatched.

"Colonel", Cain said next, "I'd like you to run the debrief of the Sigma Flight patrol. Let's see if there's anything more that we can find out about this new Cylon ship".

"On my way, Commander", Tolen acknowledged, as he headed out of CIC.

"I'm leaving CIC in your hands, Comms", Cain said next, "Secure from Condition Two".

"Yes, Commander", Sanders replied, "and I'll send out the spec-probe as well".

Nodding, Cain left. Sanders gave the order to go back to Condition Three, then activated the control on the probe console, launching the spec-probe. Its job would be to jump to where the other PEGASUS probes were located and signal to them that the PEGASUS' position had changed. It would not do if the probes jumped back to the refinery where they would be greeted by a Cylon capital ship…

Sanders watched the probe on the DRADIS console as it headed out and away from the PEGASUS. When he saw it vanish off the screen, he knew that it had jumped. It's first destination would be the Boralis Sector, where the first probe was still sitting out there waiting for a follow-up to the initial acknowledgement from the Hatari Sector probe. Sanders wondered why there had been no follow-up for the two days that the PEGASUS had been sitting idle at the Cylon refinery complex. Still, all he – and the rest of the PEGASUS – could do was wait.

Down in the starboard launch bay, the Two Jasons (Newguy and Snoopy) were getting their raptor readied for departure. They had received their dispatch orders from Tricia Cain (Syke was sacked out and Tricia was on duty at Wing HQ when the Core Command order came through).

"You two had better get moving", Tricia had said after handing them their orders. noding, they went down to where their raptor was stowed and commenced their preflight routine.

"So what do you think, Snoopy?" Gorde asked Dundee as they completed their pre-flight, "this bucket of bolts ready for another trip?".

"I'm okay on this end, Newguy", Dundee replied, "so I guess we're ready to go".

Nodding, Gorde entered the cockpit with Dundee taking his position at the sensor platform. Both of them strapped into their seats. After the hatch was sealed, Gorde powered up the engines, then he activated his commlink.

"Core Command, this is Raptor Recon One powered up and ready to be elevated to flight deck", he communicated.

"Recon Raptor One, Acknowledged", Annan's voice came back.

Outside the raptor, red lights started flashing as the bay was depressurized. After thirty seconds, the flashing lights went solid red, indicating that the bay was now in a hard vacuum.

"Elevating", Annan's voice said next over the commlink.

Gorde and Dundee felt the raptor move upward as the platform below it started elevating. Above them, the ceiling panel slid away, exposing the flight deck. A few seconds later, the platform lift stopped at the flight deck level.

"All lights are green, Newguy", Dundee reported.

"Core Control to Raptor Recon One, Launch when ready", Annan communicated.

"Launching", Gorde replied as he activated the controls that activated the maneuvering thrusters.

Expertly, Gorde lifted the raptor off the flight deck and with a quick touch of the controls, the raptor left the launch bay and headed away from the PEGASUS, accelerating rapidly.

Up in CIC, Annan turned to Sanders, reporting, "Raptor Recon One has departed, Major".

Nodding, Sanders turned to the DRADIS console and monitored the progress of the raptor as it sped away from the PEGASUS.

"Well here's hoping that whatever it is they find will come in useful", Sanders commented. He had no idea how prophetic that hope would be.

On board the raptor, Dundee punched in the jump co-ordinates. The jump-point was just inside the single-jump range. After re-verifying the figures, he went up to the cockpit.

As he sat down in the co-pilot's seat, he turned to Gorde and said, "co-ordinates are punched in. You can jump when you're ready, Newguy".

"Thanks, Snoopy", Gorde acknowledged as he brought his FTL controls on line. Dundee also watched Gorde activate his weapons platform. Despite the seemingly non-hostile nature of the target, it was good to see that no chances would be taken.

"Jumping in five, four, three, two, one, JUMP", Gorde announced, hitting the control panel. The raptor made its jump.

"Recon Raptor One has jumped, Major", Annan reported. Sanders nodded. He just saw the raptor vanish from the DRADIS console.

While all this was happening, Tolen was down in Silver Spar's Wing Ready Room talking with the two viper pilots of Sigma Flight. Ensign John 'Snowman' Carpenter and Ensign George 'Tex' Gay were sitting down facing Tolen.

"That lattice-looking ship really looked weird", Carpenter commented, "We wanted to get a closer look, but then that Base Star appeared from behind it, so we took a couple of images, then skedaddled out of there before they could start scanning the area".

"It was lucky for us that the Base Star was on the other side of that other ship or else it may have picked us up on its sensors", Gay added.

"Did you pick up any transmissions?" Tolen asked next.

"We didn't pick up any sensor emissions, but there was a small amount of wireless chatter. We recorded what there was before we moved out of range", Carpenter answered, "I had one of the ground team mechanics relay that recording up to Core Command".

Tolen nodded. Perhaps when Sanders worked it through the decoder programs he had established up in CIC, there would be some light shed on that mystery vessel.

"Thanks for the debrief you two", Tolen said after reflecting on what was said for a few seconds, "You can report back to your squadron commander".

Nodding, both Ensigns stood up, saluted Tolen – who returned it – then left the Ready Room. After they left, Tolen took another look at the image of the Base Star and the mystery ship.

"What are you?" he said, wondering just what this vessel could be. He hoped that they could find the answer soon. Unknowns like this can have a disastrous potential if one did not know what one was up against…

As the effects of the FTL-jump wore off, Dundee went back aft and powered up the passive sensor platform. Gorde had jumped just short of the target co-ordinates (out of sight range, but within the range of the passive sensors) so that they would not jump into anything unexpected, like a Cylon Base Star. However, what Dundee saw on his short-range scanner screen was definitely an unexpected sight.

"I don't frakking believe it!" Dundee breathed, relaying an image of the target to Gorde's screen. Gorde briefly wondered if he had gone crazy, but the image was solid. He powered up the raptor's thrusters and headed in.

" Nor do I, Snoopy", Gorde replied, "You'd better start powering up your active sensors. The Commander is going to want to get all the information on this that he can".

Dundee brought his active sensors on line and started to record telemetry from the scans of the target, shaking his head all the while. Gorde brought the raptor in close so that the active sensors could see everything. While this was happening, both of them wondered if this was somehow unreal, but the sensors conformed what their eyes were now seeing.

"I've got it all, Newguy", Dundee reported after a few minutes, "telemetry data saved".

"What about the general area?" Gorde asked next, "If this turns out to be Cylon bait, I don't want to bring the PEGASUS into a possible trap".

"Local area is all clear", Dundee replied, "nothing else anywhere in the vicinity". Gorde breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then let's get back to the PEGASUS", Gorde said, powering the FTL back up.

Dundee deftly punched in the return-co-ordinates. Then he signaled Gorde that they were ready.

"Here we go then", Gorde announced, "jumping in five – four – three – two – one – JUMP!"

Back on board the PEGASUS, Annan noticed on her console the tell-tale signal of an FTL-emergence. The IFF code that accompanied the emergence confrimed its identity.

"Major", Annan announced, "Recon Raptor One has jumped back. Ensign Gorde is requesting communications with you".

"Punch them through, Lieutenant", Sanders ordered.

"This is Home Plate, go ahead Recon Raptor One", Sanders said.

"We are transmitting intelligence on the target, Comms", Gorde replied, "and you are not going to believe it. We can scarcely believe it ourselves!"

Sanders watched the readout on his console as the transmission relayed the telemetry from the raptor's sensor platform. His eyes widened as he took in the image. He turned and picked up a commlink, punching in the code for Commander Cain.

"Cain", the voice on the other end said.

"Commander, can you come up to CIC?" Sanders requested, "Recon Raptor One has transmitted their telemetry of their target and…. I think you'd want to see this".

"I'm on my way up", Cain said.

Five minutes later, Cain entered CIC. He walked over to where Sanders was standing with the telemetry report. Cain glanced at the papers, and then turned to Annan.

"As soon as Recon Raptor One lands, get the crew to the Silver Spar Ready Room. Have Tolen meet me there, and get Captain Vandergrift down there as well", he ordered.

"Yes, Commander", Annan acknowledged. Austin Vandergrift was the PEGASUS' Records Officer and Historian. He would be needed at this particular debrief.

"Comms", Cain ordered next, "Ready the PEGASUS to head to this location. I'm going down to debriefing".

Sanders nodded his understanding. As Cain left CIC, Annan walked over to where Sanders was standing.

"What's going on, Comms?" Annan asked. Sanders merely handed Annan an image from the telemetry readout.

"Holy Frakk!" Annan softly exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly", Sanders agreed.

Down in debriefing, Gorde and Dundee were already seated. Tolen was there as well waiting for Cain. When Cain walked in a few minutes later, all three of them stood. Cain waved them down.

As they sat down, Vandergrift walked in. Cain looked at him.

"Captain", Cain said as he handed him a copy of the telemetry data, "Tell us what you know about the Battlestar CEREBRUS".


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: Relic from the past.

"The Battlestar CEREBRUS. Fleet Designation: BSC-5. First-Generation battlestar, better known as the COLUMBIA class. One of the original twelve, the CEREBRUS represented Geminon", Captain Vandergrift began as the various images of the CEREBRUS taken by the Two Jasons were projected onto a screen in the debriefing room.

"There haven't been one of those old buckets around since the original ATLANTIA was scrapped twenty-five years ago", Tolen commented.

"Not counting the GLORIOUS, of course, Colonel", Vandergrift pointed out.

He was referring to the one that had been preserved at the Picon military museum in geosyncronous orbit over Fleet HQ. When Fleet HQ had been destroyed at the outbreak of the war, the museum - along with the Battlestar GLORIOUS - shared the same fate immediately after.

"I know", Cain said, "The COLUMBIA's served well in the first Cylon War until the second-generation GALACTICA- class battlestars came on line; just before the armistice". Cain suddenly thought about Bill Adama's GALACTICA, which was one of the second-generation battlestars he had alluded to, as well as his PEGASUS - the last of the GALACTICA-class built. He gestured to Vandergrift to continue.

"The CEREBRUS was presumed destroyed at the Battle of Gomoray", Vandergrift continued, "Task Force Two – of which the CEREBRUS was part of – was ambushed by three Cylon Base Stars. The Battlestar RYCON managed to destroy the Cylon ships, but not before the Cylons had inflicted a lot of damage on the CEREBRUS".

Vandergrift paused as they looked at the images of the CEREBRUS. The old battlestar definitely looked like it had been put through the ringer. There was evidence of many hits on its hull. Vandergrift then continued with his briefing.

"Commander Tyler gave the order for his crew to abandon the CEREBRUS after the initial hits knocked out their primary energizers. Most of the crew got out by the escape pods and were picked up, but Tyler, the bridge crew, and the engineering crew chose to remain", Vandergrift said.

"Why did Tyler remain on board?" Tolen asked.

"According to the wireless records from the battle, even though the primary energizers meant that the CEREBRUS could not launch any fighters, Tyler radioed that there was a slim chance they could get the FTL back on line and jump the ship out of the combat zone", Vandergrift explained.

Cain nodded. That made sense. The COLUMBIA class battlestars were not heavy on offensive armament and thus carried only light A-A batteries. There were certainly no rail guns on the early battlestars. They primarily served as base ships for the fighter wings they carried.

"And then what?" Cain asked Vandergrift next.

"The final wireless communication with Tyler indicated that the auxiliary energizer was put back on line and that they were going to make the jump. Just as they were about to, a Base Star closed in and opened up its batteries on the CEREBRUS. There was a large flash seen from where the CEREBRUS was. The RYCON headed in and opened fire on the Base Star. The Base Star was destroyed, but there was no sign of the CEREBRUS", Vandergrift answered.

"As the COLUMBIA class had fixed landing bays, their FTL distance was limited", Tolen added, so if it jumped, it would not have gotten far".

"That's correct, Colonel", Vandergrift confirmed, "After the battle of Gomoray, a search was made of the area of space where the CEREBRUS could have jumped to, using its last reported position as the axis for the search circle. After a through search of the area turned up no trace of her, it was determined that the CEREBRUS was destroyed".

"Well, judging from Ensign Gorde's recon mission, it looks like the CEREBRUS did make the jump after all", Tolen replied.

"The Erenkoy Sector is a lot farther away than the CEREBRUS' FTL-jump range though", Cain stated, "so how the frakk did it end up this far away from Gomoray?"

They looked at the star map that was projected on the screen. Gomoray was located in the Delphian Sector. Erenkoy was a good seven sectors beyond that – in uncharted space far beyond the Red Line.

"I suggest that we send a recon team to board the CEREBRUS and see what answers they can find", Tolen suggested, "besides, the CEREBRUS may have items that we can use".

"Captain", Cain asked Vandergrift, "Could the CEREBRUS have anything that a third-generation battlestar like the PEGASUS could use?"

Vandergrift tapped in a code on his terminal pad. A list of what the CEREBRUS was carrying came up on the screen.

"The CEREBRUS carried a Strike Wing of Viper Mark II's. It was the first battlestar to completely replace the Mark I's in its fighter complement. The Mark II's can definitely be of use", Vandergrift stated.

"No raptors though", Tolen commented. Vandergrift nodded.

"The fist raptors did not come into service until ten years ago, Colonel", Vandergrift replied, "but the CEREBRUS did carry five FTL-scouts: Javelins".

The Javelin was the predecessor to the Raptor. Like the Raptor, the Javelin's primary task was to scout ahead of the fleet, and also to act as a targeting platform for viper squadrons. However, unlike the raptor, it was not equipped to take troops and it carried no defensive armaments. Still…

"If we can get some of those Mark II's and those Javelins – plus the spares - they could definitely come in useful to the PEGASUS", Tolen suggested.

"Well, lets get the recon done first. Once we find out more about the CEREBRUS' condition, then we can talk about salvage", Cain ordered.

"Yes, Commander", Tolen acknowledged, "I would normally not look this gift horse in the mouth, but given that the CEREBRUS just happened to show up here where we are seems a hell of a co-incidence".

"Well, we'll find out one way or the other", Cain remarked, "You'd best get Captain Syke and Lieutenant Howe briefed so that they can get things moving".

Nodding, Tolen stood up and left the room. Cain then turned to face Gorde and Dundee.

"You're sure that there was absolutely no trace of anything in the vicinity of the CEREBRUS, Ensign Gorde?" Cain asked.

"Affirmative, Commander", Gorde replied, "We thought about this being a trap too, but the scans showed nothing nearby, and the scans of the battlestar itself showed no indications of Cylons or active weapons either. To all intents and purposes, the CEREBRUS is dead".

"The scans showed that all power systems were down, but that apart from the damage to the superstructure, it looks structurally sound", Dundee added.

"Well, you two did an excellent job. You'd best report back to Silver Spar", Cain said.

Both Jason's stood, saluted Cain, then walked out. Vandergrift went to follow, but Cain called him back.

"Captain", Cain said, "Call up all the specs on this battlestar. I want to be sure that when Howe's marines go on board the CEREBRUS, they will have all the information that they need".

"Yes, Commander", Vandergift said. He saluted, and then left the room, leaving Cain alone to look at the images of the CEREBRUS.

"I bet you have a story to tell us, Old Girl", Cain said to the image. He knew the old COLUMBIA class well. After all, it was the first ACROPOLIS that he and Bill Adama had first served together on as raw viper pilots flying first the type I, then the type II viper. Commander Donald 'Tazer' Tyler – the CEREBRUS' commander - was a legend in the old Colonial Fleet. Cain had never served with him, but knew his reputation as an aggressive commander. It was actually Tyler's observations about the shortfalls of the COLUMBIA class battlestars that prompted Picon Fleet Headquarters to develop the second-generation GALACTICA class battlestars.

He wondered what the recon team would find on board the derelict CEREBRUS when they got there. He wanted to get the mission started as soon as possible. Gift Horse or not, he didn't forget that there was still the Cylon War Machine out there hunting them down…

Thirty minutes later, down in the Headquarters office for Silver Spar Wing, Syke and Howe were both thinking about all that Tolen had mentioned to them. It seemed incredible that a first Cylon War relic like the CEREBRUS could reappear so far away from where it disappeared.

"The commander wants an internal reconnaissance of the CEREBRUS. If the recon goes okay, then the PEGASUS will dock with the CEREBRUS and we can start thinking about salvage", Tolen concluded.

"How many marines do you want on the recon, Colonel", Howe asked.

"Thirty should be ample. I will be detailing Lieutenant Hunter and his peregrine gunship to transport you to the CEREBRUS, along with a technical team to do an initial survey of the power systems", Tolen replied.

"No problem, Colonel. I'll have a squad under Lieutenant Souster ready to go as soon as you give the word", Howe stated. Howe thought that his X.O. should lead a mission and this one was an excellent opportunity.

"I'll get Hunter and Sims up here and brief them, Colonel", Syke said, "We should be ready to go within the hour".

Tolen looked at Howe, who nodded.

"Very well, I'll get Major Thyssen to assemble his technical team. Have your people report to the peregrine in one hour", he informed them. Syke and Howe nodded.

After Tolen left, Howe stood, saying, "I'd better get Lieutenant Souster alerted. One hour". With that, he left.

"A real talkative repertoire of wit, our Lieutenant Howe", Syke commented to Tricia. Tricia had been seated to the side listening to the brief.

"Yes, not the most friendly of people, Gene", Tricia confirmed, "but at least I had an excellent reason for waking you up from your slumber. You looked rather annoyed when you came in earlier".

"Who, me?" Syke asked innocently, "after only eighteen hours on duty and four hours of sleep, why would I be? In any case, the CEREBRUS was definitely an 'excellent reason' to interrupt my forty winks".

Tricia smiled at Bojay's sarcasm. She was concerned that he was burning himself out from all the long hours of duty, but that was what went with being a CAG, she thought…

One hour later, Syke was stifling a yawn down in the hanger bay where the FLEET AVENGER was parked. He had quickly filled Hunter and Sims in on the discovery of the CEREBRUS, and their mission to relay Souster's marines and the technical team to the derelict battlestar. The sooner that this mission was away, the sooner he could catch a nap, he thought.

"Well, we're all equipped and the peregrine is ready to go, CAG", Hunter said. Sims nodded, then pointed to the bay entrance where thirty well-equipped and armed marines were marching in. Behind them wearing pressure suits were the twelve members of the technical team. Syke recognized the Assistant Chief Engineer, Captain Harrison Engle.

Souster walked up to Syke, saying, "Lieutenant Howe has briefed me on the situation. Do you have anything to add, Captain Syke?"

"Yes I do", Syke replied, "please form them up so that I can speak to them".

As the platoon of marines formed up in formation outside the peregrine, the technical team fell in behind them. Syke then started speaking.

"I don't have to remind you to be careful out there", he began, "Although the scans didn't detect anything untoward in the area, or on board the CEREBRUS, take no chances. The PEGASUS will rendezvous with the CEREBRUS in seven hours, but everything depends on what you find over there. Understood?".

"Understood, Captain Syke", Souster said. Souster – as the marine X.O. – would be operating under the call-sign 'Nebula Five' (Howe used 'Nebula-Six'). As the scans indicated that the life support and gravity systems on board the CEREBRUS were off-line, the marines – like the technical team and the peregrine crew – were dressed in pressure suits and were carrying grav-boots. The marines were toting their gauss-rifles while the technical team carried their side-arms along with their tool kits.

At that point, Sims walked up to Syke and nodded. Syke nodded back.

"You'd better get the marines on board, Lieutenant", Syke instructed him. Souster did a hand gesture to an NCO, who pointed toward the open hatch of the peregrine. The marines started getting on board.

"Okay, Calvin", Syke said to Sims, "you and Hondo take it easy out there okay?"

"Will do, CAG", Sims acknowledged. Flipping Syke a quick salute, he headed to the peregrine in order to assist getting the marines settled in.

Syke walked over to a wall commlink and contacted CIC.

"Commander, this is Silver Spar CAG. The peregrine is getting loaded up", he reported.

"Excellent", Cain replied, "You'd better leave the bay. Breathing vacuum is not very healthy, you know".

"Will do, Commander", Syke acknowledged, hanging up the commlink. He quickly walked out of the bay, activating the CLOSE control for the hatch on the way out.

Inside the peregrine, Sims was quickly getting the marines and the techs strapped in. He tapped on Engle's and Souster's shoulders.

"You two want to be up on the flight deck?" he asked.

"Thank you, but I'd better stay with my men, Ensign", Souster replied. However, Engle stood up. Sims got the hint. Gesturing for Engle to follow him, Sims left the troop compartment.

Engle followed Sims up to the cockpit. As they entered, Hunter turned and greeted the newcomer.

"Captain Engle, welcome aboard. Please get yourself strapped in", Hunter said, gesturing to the empty co-pilot's seat, "you should have quite a view – certainly better than back down in the troop compartment".

As Engle sat down, Sims headed back to his console to monitor the peregrine's systems.

"Thanks for the invite, pilot", Engle said thankfully as he strapped himself in.

"The rest of your team settled in okay back there?" Hunter asked next.

"Yes, they're okay. We're all ready to go and see just what the CEREBRUS has to offer", Engle replied, "needless to say, when Colonel Tolen briefed us on the find, we were quite excited".

"I'm surprised Major Thyssen didn't come himself", Hunter commented.

"He wanted to, but Commander Cain vetoed it. He told him to wait until after the initial survey was completed because he was too valuable to risk at this stage. I agreed with that sentiment", Engle explained. Hunter agreed too. Thyssen was a gifted engineer and a valued member of the PEGASUS.

"All systems online, Hondo", Sims reported in, "We're ready to go".

"Thanks, Coffin", Hunter replied, "its showtime". With that, he activated his communicator and contacted Core Command.

"Core Command, this is FLEET AVENGER, we're sealed up and ready to depart. Request depressurization of bay and elevation to the flight deck", he reported.

"Affirmative, FLEET AVENGER", Annan's voice came back, "Bay depressurizing".

The familiar red flashing lights came on as the air was pumped out of the bay. When the flashing lights turned to constant red – signifying vacuum – the floor of the bay lifted up and the ceiling of the bay slid aside.

As the bay floor raised up to be flush with the flight deck, Hunter powered up the engines and the thrusters. Annan's voice then came over the wireless.

"Core Command to FLEET AVENGER, Launch when ready", was the message.

"Affirmative, Launching", Hunter replied as he activated the launch program.

The peregrine smoothly lifted off the flight deck, and then proceeded to exit out of the landing bay. Hunter punched in the co-ordinates that Sims gave him and the peregrine changed course, accelerating away from the battlestar.

"FTL on line, Hondo", Sims reported, "co-ordinates for the CEREBRUS confirmed".

"Here we go", Hunter said as he activated the FTL controls – and bringing the weapons systems online, "FTL-jump in five – four – three – two – one - JUMP!"

With a flash of light, the FLEET AVENGER vanished from the vicinity of the PEGASUS and reappeared a subjective instant later in the vicinity of the CEREBRUS.

Hunter gave a low whistle at the sight of the veteran battlestar. Engle echoed him.

"Coffin", Hunter then said, "start your scans".

Sims quickly ran a scan of the battlestar, and the surrounding space. After a couple of minutes, he reported an "all-clear both inside and out". Hunter nodded, then activated the internal communicator

"Pilot to marines and techs", Hunter communicated to those on board, "We are close-in to the Battlestar CEREBRUS. We will be landing in the port-side landing bay. Once down, I will start the depressurization procedure, so start sealing your helmets and gloves".

Turning to Engle, he said, "well, lets see about landing this bird on board her, shall we?"

Not waiting for an answer, Hunter expertly maneuvered the peregrine towards the dark open maw of the port-side landing bay. As they approached the bay entrance, Hunter activated the floodlights mounted in the AVENGER's nose.

"Looks intact", Hunter noted, "We're going in".

The peregrine entered the maw and proceeded to maneuver to a point about half way down the flight deck. Activating the magnetic grabs on the undercarriage, Hunter brought the AVENGER in for a smooth landing.

"Coffin", Hunter said, "contact the PEGASUS and let them know that we have landed on board the CEREBRUS".

"Will do, Hondo", Sims acknowledged.

As Sims activated the wireless, Hunter started the depressurization procedure. All of the passengers - as well as he and Sims - were sealed in their suits. They waited for the procedure to finish so that they could egress and start their reconnaissance.

On board the PEGASUS, Annan turned to face Cain.

"Transmission from FLEET AVENGER", Annan reported, "They have landed".

"So now we wait", Cain noted, nodding an acknowledgement to Annan. Sanders nodded as well. Waiting was always the hardest part...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: Reconnoitering and Resurrecting

The marines quickly filed out of the peregrine, their weapons at the ready. They split into two teams, then took up positions on both sides of the gunship, their magna-grab boots allowing them to move easily in the zero-gravity environment. Lieutenant Souster lead one of the teams. He had a portable scanner in his hand, which he used to check out the local area.

"Nebula-Five to pilot", he radioed Hunter, who was still in the cockpit of the peregrine, "my sensors indicate no power, temperature well below the line, atmosphere zero".

"Duh", Sims muttered to himself. As the landing bays were open to the vacuum of space, the last two points were patently obvious.

"Roger that, Nebula-Five", Hunter acknowledged, "I'll get Captain Engle on the line. He's got your road map laid out". With that, he gestured to Engle, who activated his suit radio.

"Nebula-Five", Engle said, "We are half-way down the landing bay, sitting on lift five. The manual control for the lift should be right below your feet. Do you see it?"

Souster looked down and noticed a recessed handle on the floor. The words MANUAL LIFT OPERATOR were emblazoned on the handle.

"Affirmative", Souster replied.

"Reach down and pull the handle up", Engle said next. Souster did so.

Pulling the handle pulled up a panel that had two recessed levers – secured with safety catches – that came up three feet above the lift floor.

"You should see two handles" Engle stated, "they should be numbered '1' and '2' at the top of them".

"I see them", he replied.

"What you need to do is to remove the safety catch on the first handle, then pull it straight down. That will vent any atmosphere in the bay below us", Engle instructed.

"What if the hatches leading to the bay itself are still open?" Souster asked, "That could end out dumping a lot more air than intended".

"This switch will automatically seal the hatches you mentioned", Engle assured him, "so no worries".

"Understood", Souster acknowledged. Nodding to one of his marines, the marine walked up and pulled out the safety catch, then jerked down on the lever.

"Give it two minutes, then do the same process with the second lever. That will slowly lower the platform we and the peregrine are on. Once lowered to the floor of the hanger bay, push both levers back up into the closed position to close the bay roof. Understood?" Engle asked.

"Doing it now", Souster said, gesturing to the marine to pull down on the second lever.

The marine quickly pulled the safety catch off the second lever, then pulled the lever itself down. The marines noticed that the floor beneath them – and the peregrine – was slowly moving downward. The peregrine's floodlights allowed the bay beneath them to be illuminated as the lift continued to slowly drop.

After perhaps a minute, a shudder indicated that the lift had reached the hanger bay deck. The marine then pushed both levers back up into the closed position, causing a roof panel to slide into place overhead.

"I hope we can get it back open", Hunter said to Engle.

"That's not a problem", Engle assured Hunter, "The spare power packs that we have on board can power up the lift motors, and since each motor has five backup circuits, we'll be okay".

"What now, Captain Engle?" Souster radioed.

"By the main bay hatch, there is a similar handle", Engle replied, "pull it down and air from the other side will start coming in to re-pressurize the bay. It should take two minutes to equalize the pressure, then the hatch can be opened".

Souster sent another marine over to find the handle. Once it was found, the marine pulled down on it, causing white jets of vapor to flood in from certain cavities in the bay deck.

After two minutes, there were no more visible streams of gas. One of the marines however took out an analyzer and checked the atmosphere.

"Nebula-Five", the marine said, "pressure is normal, but the temperature is still way below freezing, and there are lethal amounts of carbon monoxide gas present in the atmosphere".

"You get that, Captain Engle?" Souster asked.

"Yes I did", Engle replied. He turned to Hunter.

"Carbon Monoxide? How did that happen? The atmospheric scrubbers on even this early battlestar type should have been able to filter out that gas".

"I don't know", Hunter replied, "but I suppose we'll soon find out".

Engle shrugged, then he started speaking again to Souster over the radio.

"You're clear to open the hatch and to start making the initial sweep of the immediate area", Engle said, "One you give the secure signal, then my team will start trying to get some power on".

"Roger that, Captain", Souster replied. He turned to a marine and said, "lets get it open. We're got a recon to do".

Back on the PEGASUS, Cain, Tolen, and Sanders were sitting up in CIC, drinking coffee and waiting for another communication from the CEREBRUS recon team.

"If everything is going to plan, then they should have managed to manually get themselves into a hangar bay and started their recon by now", Tolen commented.

Cain nodded, but Sanders was not really paying attention to Tolen. He was glancing over at the console that monitored the unmanned probes. Cain noticed this, then walked over to where Sanders was standing.

"I know that it's hard waiting for a message that might not come, but you have to be patient, Glen", Cain said sotto voce.

"I realize that, Commander", Sanders replied in the same quiet tone of voice, "but realizing that there might be a chance that my brother may be alive on the TRINITY is kind of governing my thinking at the moment".

"I'm wondering about them too, you know", Cain responded, "and that acknowledgment of the initial communication is a good sign, but the ball is now in their court. Until they make the second rendezvous, we can't do anything else but wait".

Sanders nodded. Cain patted him on the shoulder.

"You're one of the best officers I have on the PEGASUS, Glen. I need you alert not just for the TRINITY, but also for our team on the CEREBRUS. If any tin-heads start coming and crashing our party, I'm going to need you to help me keep the PEGASUS at maximum readiness", Cain stated.

"I won't let you down, Commander", Sanders replied.

"And if your brother is still alive, he won't let you or his ship down either", Cain reminded him.

Sanders nodded. His brother aside, the PEGASUS and the CEREBRUS had to take priority. He turned his attention back to Core Command.

Down in Silver Spar's headquarters, Syke was drinking coffee with Tricia.

"I would have preferred going with the recon team", Syke commented, "I really hate this waiting".

"That makes two of us, Gene", Tricia replied, "but we are both needed to get our squadrons into action if things go wrong. Hondo and Coffin will do their bit, and Souster's marines are well-trained".

Syke nodded. Spar Three Squadron were on immediate launch alert while Spar Two were on standby in the ready room. Syke was in his flight suit ready to head out if the alert was called. As it was Tricia's turn to stay 'on the desk', she would have to remain on board the PEGASUS to co-ordinate getting the remaining pilots deployed if necessary.

"I wonder if Chunks is having fun on board the GOLIATH", Syke wondered rhetorically.

"I bet he'd have loved to have had a chance to go on board one of the old COLUMBIA-class battlestars, given his love of military history", Tricia commented.

"As if an old bucket like the GOLIATH isn't ancient enough", Syke added.

"Better not let Matthew Hawke hear you say that about his ship", Tricia lightly admonished, "she looked old and scarred on the outside, but on the inside, the GOLIATH could stand a full formal fleet inspection. He knows how to get the best out of his people".

"So does your father, Tricia", Syke replied, "I don't think anyone else could keep the PEGASUS together under these circumstances".

Tricia nodded. The PEGASUS had really been through a lot since departing Cyrannus after the battle at Molecay. They had been through many close calls, but had made it thus far.

'Far' was an objective term for the recon teams on board the CEREBRUS, given the fact that they had no transportation to speed their recon. Thirty minutes of reconnoitering-on-foot had turned up encouraging news. The dispersal deck outside the launch tubes were packed with viper mark II's, and three of the Javelin scouts. However, the tell-tale signs of a hasty abandonment – empty life-pod tubes – and several corpses floating around in the bay was a testament to that last Cylon attack forty years previously.

Souster realized that they really needed to get some systems on line as quickly as possible, so he okayed Engle to get his team moving.

While Souster's team were continuing to check over the landing bay, the second team – which Engle and his engineers had latched on to – had headed over into the primary superstructure of the battlestar. They were heading to Life Support.

"What a mess", one of the marines commented when they finally made it. Engle agreed. Battle damage was everywhere, and there were several dead corpses floating around. The corpses were well preserved after being left here for forty years. Still, the marines and the engineers tried not to notice them as they headed to a particular panel. Behind them, four marines were carrying a portable energizer pack.

"Looks like they SCRAM-ed the auxiliary energizer okay, but the reactivation controls have fried. I can get a by-pass rigged up with the gear we brought, so all going well, it will only take about an hour to get it back on line, but let's get the portable unit up so that we can at least get some immediate power going", Engle said.

After getting his engineers to get things hooked up, he then changed his suit frequency from the local team to the open frequency so that Hunter and Souster would hear.

"This is Engle", he had called to everyone on his suit radio," and we've reached the emergency environmental control board in Engineering. We're plugging in the portable energizer now. I should be able to get some gravity, warm temperatures, and clean air running very soon. There should be enough juice available so that I can get the auxiliary energizer back on line".

"How's the primaries?" Souster asked.

"Pretty beat up. I can't fix them with what I have, Nebula-Five", Souster replied, "just the auxiliary".

"What about some light?" Hunter asked. He and Sims were back in the bay monitoring the peregrine.

"I'm on it", another one of the engineers responded. Right on cue, the emergency lights started glowing. The bay interior - and the rest of the battlestar - started to get brighter.

Hunter powered off his floodlights and watched the bay as the light increased in intensity. He saw some items strewn about around the bulkheads, but otherwise, things were not looking bad.

Engle radioed next, "Nice to get some light on the subject. I'm going to get environmental control back on line. Here goes".

Engle watched as the control panel came to life. Gauges lit up as the portable energizer fed it power. Engle then activated some controls on the panel.

"Starting artifical gravity. Gradual buildup of point one gee", he reported.

The marines, engineers, Hunter and Sims felt the gravity start to take effect. Around them, objects floating around were now moving downward. The gradual imposition of the gravity field allowed things to hit the ground gently. After a minute of one-tenth gravity, the gravity field was brought up to full power.

After a minute, Engle looked at the monitor gauges and nodded. He then went over to another part of the panel. What he saw there made his eyes go wide.

"Look at this", he commented, "there's two large hoses going into the back of the environmental panel from beneath the deck. That's not right". He gestured to one of his team to check out where the hoses led. The engineer came back a couple of minutes later.

"The hoses had been connected directly into one of the exhaust ports from one of the sublight drives, Captain Engle", the engineer reported, "and it's the port that vents carbon monoxide gas into space".

"That explains the presence of the gas", Engle stated, "but why?"

"Probably so that they would just go to sleep rather than die slowly in unknown space in a derelict battlestar with no power", one of the marines suggested.

Engle thought about that, then slowly nodded. That was quite logical. In a battlestar with all escape pods gone and all primary power off-line, and no way to get the auxiliary energizer back up, they would not have lasted too long. A quick way out would have been the only thing to avoid further suffering.

"You'd better disconnect the hoses and seal up that vent", Engle told the engineer, "I've got to get the auxiliary generator back on line so that I can get the atmospheric scrubbers running. The sooner that we can get the Carbon Monoxide out of the air, the sooner we can get out of these suits".

Back down in the landing bay, Souster and his team were finishing up their initial sweep of the landing bay. There were – mercifully – few corpses to contend with, and there were enough vipers in this bay to form two squadrons. He hoped that the other landing bay would yield similar results.

"Having the lights back on makes things rather easier, don't you think?" Hunter inquired. Leaving Sims with the peregrine, he had decided to help with the recon. Souster wasn't overly pleased to see Hunter, but Hunter outranked him and the command pilot did have certain privileges on missions.

"This area of the CEREBRUS at least is in better condition that I thought", Souster replied, "so if the same holds true for the rest of the battlestar, then perhaps we can make full use of her".

"I was thinking the same thing", Hunter agreed, "but that is going to depend on what Engle can get running. Remember, these systems have been off-line for forty years".

"Well, if the lights are running, that's a good sign", Souster commented, "this area is secure, so I'm going to send the team up to join Captain Engle".

Nodding, Hunter watched as Souster issued the recall order to his team. Once they had all assembled and the count taken, they proceeded to head up to where Engle and the engineers were working.

By the time that Hunter and Souster had arrived with their marines, Engle got his by-pass circuit installed. Quickly muttering a prayer to the Gods, he activated the control.

"The control rods are moving!" one of the engineers gleefully said as he monitored the instruments, "the energizer is coming back on-line!"

Immediately following the engineer's words, the emergency lights went out, to be replaced by the primary lights. In addition, the panel on the environmental control board showed that the carbon monoxide was being scrubbed out of the atmosphere.

"My hat's off to the CEREBRUS' builders", Engle said as he monitored the control panel. He turned and walked on over to another console marked DAMAGE CONTROL.

"Let's see just how well off the old girl is", Engle said as he activated the console. Hunter and Souster walked up to monitor the console with him.

With the power from the reactivated auxiliary energizer, the console lit up and began running an automatic diagnostic program. Within two minutes, the diagnostic was complete: the console was working okay.

Engle typed in on its keyboard, DAMAGE CONTROL REPORT REQUEST: ALL SYSTEMS, and waited for the console to comply with the request. After five minutes – it seemed a lot longer to the assembled officers – a report was printed out. Engle quickly scanned it, then passed it on to Souster.

"I think its time that we contacted the PEGASUS", Souster said after looking at the report.

"Get the wireless relay up and running, Coffin", Hunter said on his suit radio to Sims – who was still down in the peregrine, "We better let the old man know what we found".


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: Revelations from the derelict

"Commander!" Annan called out, "I'm getting a transmission from the CEREBRUS".

"I'll take it", Cain replied. Annan gave him the headset commlink.

"This is Home Plate Actual, go ahead", Cain said.

"This is Engle", was the reply, "The team is in Engineering. We've got the auxiliary energizer up and running, and the environmental controls are back on line".

"That's good news, Captain", Cain acknowledged.

"We've still to complete the survey, and we are yet to get up to CIC, but so far, things are encouraging. One thing though: there were lethal levels of carbon monoxide gas in the air when we came on-board. The environmental controls had hoses from the carbon monoxide exhaust directly attached to the atmospheric regulator".

"Deliberate carbon monoxide poisoning?" Cain inquired, "any idea why?"

"Until we get up to CIC and read the log, Commander, its all just speculation at this time", Engle replied.

"Okay. Good work, Captain. Please put me on to Nebula-Five", Cain ordered.

"Handing you over now, Commander", Engle concluded. A pause, then a new voice said, "Nebula-Five reporting, Home Plate Actual".

"Lieutenant", Cain said, "I want you to get up to CIC as soon as possible. If you can get the scrambler communications console activated, then contact me through the Alpha fleet protocol".

"Understood, Commander", Souster acknowledged.

"Anything to report from the survey so far?" Cain asked next.

"The port-side landing bay has enough viper II's to form two squadrons, plus there are three FTL-scouts of the Javelin type. All of them look okay, but all of the escape pods and the larger passenger shuttles are gone", Souster reported.

"What about the crew?" Cain asked.

"There are a few preserved corpses that we have found. Not many. The most that we have found so far are a half-dozen in Engineering", Souster reported, "The auxiliary energizer was found in a SCRAM-ed state, and we had to use the equipment we brought with us to bring it back online. The two primary energizers are in a pretty bad condition. Engle reported that without a dry-dock, they probably won't be able to be repaired".

Cain nodded at that. It meshed with the reports on the CEREBRUS' last battle report about the battle damage inflicted before it vanished. Speaking of which…

"Any further information on the overall condition?" Cain asked.

"We've gotten the damage control console back up and it printed out a report. Boiled down, the engines are off-line thanks to the damaged energizers, moderate exterior damage though the internal atmosphere has not shown any breaches as a result, and the weapons systems are non-operational", Souster reported, scanning through the initial report, "we'll transmit the full report to you soon".

"Very well", Cain acknowledged, "put Lieutenant Hunter on please, Nebula-Five".

After a pause, Hunter's voice came on over the link: "Hunter here, Commander".

"How's the condition of the bird?" Cain asked, referring to the peregrine.

"A-ok", Hunter replied, "she's in bay six. Coffin is looking after her".

"You get a chance to look over the vipers and javelins?" Cain asked.

"Just a superficial look at a couple of them, Commander", Hunter answered, "they look good. A pity that the launch tubes' power only came through the primary energizer. I would have liked to have tried one out".

"If the primaries were operational, Hondo, there wouldn't be any vipers for us to salvage", Cain reminded him, "still, it is good news so far. Once CIC is secured, check out the starboard landing bay".

"Will do, Commander", Hunter acknowledged.

"This is Home plate waiting for receipt of the damage control report. Communicate again once you've reached and surveyed CIC", Cain concluded.

"Will do, Home Plate. Sending the report over now", Hunter acknowledged. He gestured to Engle, who had a data solid containing the data downloaded from the Damage Control console.

Hunter took the offered data solid, and then inserted it into a slot on the wireless relay transmitter. Activating the DATA TRANSMIT control, the information was downloaded into the transmitter, and then sent out via the peregrine's wireless to the PEGASUS.

After the message TRANSMISSION CONCLUDED flashed on the readout screen, Hunter shut down the wireless relay.

"I guess we'd better head out to CIC, El-Tee", Hunter said to Souster. Souster nodded.

"Atmosphere has been scrubbed of all toxic gases and the temperature has climbed to habitable levels", one of the engineers announced, "we can take off our helmets now".

"Testing", Souster replied. After quickly checking his hand-held analyzer, He unsealed his helmet and took it off his head. He took a cautious breath in while the others watched.

"A little stale-smelling, and rather cool – about fifty-five degrees, but it seems okay", Souster finally said, "You're all clear".

Thankfully, the others removed their helmets. The stale smell was no worse than a locker room and the temperature – while still cool – would soon rise to the standard temperature level of seventy-two degrees.

"Okay, people", Souster said to his marines, "we're heading out. Standard recon deployment. Corporal Simmons, take point. Captain Engle, please hand Simmons the digi-map".

"I'd like to keep two of the engineers here to monitor the energizer", Engle requested, "so can you spare a couple of marines to stay with them?"

"No problem, Sir", Souster replied, "Lance-Corporal Ubetcha, Private Aston, Private Turner, remain here and communicate with us every half-hour".

"Yes, Sir", Ubetcha replied. He gestured to Aston and Turner to stay with him.

"Michaels, Flannigan", Engle said to two of his party, "you two keep tabs on the energizer and contact me through the marine guards' commlink if there are any problems".

"Yes, Sir", Michaels replied. Souster coughed and gestured to Corporal Simmons.

Engle passed over the hand-held device that contained a layout map of the CEREBRUS – courtesy of the PEGASUS' computer files to Corporal Simmons. With Simmons leading, the party left the Engineering control room, leaving the two engineers and the three marines to monitor the newly reactivated systems.

Back on the PEGASUS, Annan announced, "the CEREBRUS damage control report has been downloaded, Commander".

"Relay it down to Major Thyssen so that he can look over the data, Lieutenant", Cain ordered.

"Yes, Sir", Annan replied. Cain then turned to face the helm officer.

"Helm", Cain asked, "what is our ETA with the CEREBRUS?"

"At this speed, three hours, Commander", Helm replied. Cain then turned back to face Annan.

"I want a report from Thyssen before the rendezvous on whether we can successfully dock with the CEREBRUS when we make the rendezvous", Cain directed.

"I'll relay that to Major Thyssen now, Commander", Annan assured him.

"Colonel", Cain said to Tolen, "you have CIC. I'm going to try and relax before the rendezvous. Major", Cain then said to Sanders, "Take this time to relax as well. I don't want you back here until the rendezvous".

"What about the probes?" Sanders asked.

"I think Colonel Tolen and Lieutenant Annan can handled that okay", Cain replied. Sanders nodded, then headed out of CIC.

"I'll buzz you when we make the rendezvous", Tolen assured Cain.

"If Thyssen gives the go-ahead, then you can go ahead and dock", Cain instructed, "See you in three hours". With that, he left CIC.

Twenty minutes later - on board the CEREBRUS – the recon party reached CIC. Thanks to Simmons, there were no problems in navigating through the long corridors and gangways that lay between Engineering and the forward section of the battlestar.

"Talk about old", Hunter commented as they entered CIC.

"I think the current occupants would agree with you", Souster dryly said, gesturing to the various mummified corpses lying around the area.

There were perhaps ten corpses in all lying around the spacious CIC area. The CIC was a bi-level complex. The lower level contained monitor console panels while the upper area consisted of a circular dais with two consoles. Behind the dais was a transparent battle map and running from behind the map – circling around the circumference of the CIC - was a walkway. Directly opposite the upper level was a large view-port that had its blast shield lowered.

"I think I've found Commander Tyler", one of the marines mentioned. He was gesturing to a corpse that was lying behind the map – in a large area that joined CIC with a conference room. The corpse was unrecognizable due to the mummification, but the uniform that it was clad in bore the rank insignia of a commander.

"Let's get the CEREBRUS ready to receive the PEGASUS", Souster replied after looking at the corpse, "we can mourn and honor the dead later".

Engle was busy getting the various consoles on the lower level activated. Several were non-operational due to battle damage, but the deep space scanners were operational. Engle quickly brought them on-line.

"I see the PEGASUS", Engle commented, "I'm going to relay the data up to the command console". He pointed up to one of the consoles on the upper level.

Hunter and Souster walked to the console and powered on its screen. A map representing the intermediate space around the CEREBRUS was clear, except for one thing: an icon bearing the IFF code for the PEGASUS closing in on their position.

"Looks like they are about two and a half hours away from the rendezvous", Hunter commented, checking the range scale on the display.

"That gives us time to get to the starboard landing bay and survey what they have", Souster said.

"How about the communications console, Captain?" Hunter asked Engle next.

"I've got Harding working on it. It should be ready shortly", Engle replied.

Hunter and Souster turned away from the console.

"If you like, I'll stay with Engle and the others while you do your survey of the starboard bay", Hunter offered.

"That's fine, Lieutenant", Souster said. Just then, Engle called out to them.

"I've got the ships log activated", Engle announced from one of the consoles.

Souster and Hunter went down to the lower level and joined Engle as the last log entries were displayed on the screen. All three of them looked at what had been entered.

"This definitely answers a few questions. Let's contact the PEGASUS and send over a copy of the log", Hunter suggested, "Commander Cain will want to see this".

"Harding!" Engle called, "are you ready with the communications?"

"Yes, Captain", Harding replied, "It's operational and ready to go".

"Download the data from the log and get it ready to transmit it to the PEGASUS", Engle directed.

"Will do", Harding acknowledged.

"I'll get the rest of us down to the starboard landing bay", Souster said to Hunter, "I'll leave Privates Costello and Abbot to stand shotgun while we're away".

"Okay then, and we'll keep tabs on things up here", Hunter acknowledged. Souster quickly brought his marines together and directed Simmons to lead the party down to the starboard landing bay.

Hunter watched them depart. CIC now seemed somewhat empty now that they had left. Apart from Engle, Harding, himself, and the two marines, there were only the corpses keeping them company. Hunter then headed up to the upper level dais and sat down at the command console.

"Harding, are you all set?" Hunter called out.

"I'm ready to send over the downloaded log, Lieutenant", Harding replied.

"Then activate the wireless. Use fleet comm-code Alpha", Hunter ordered, using the secure frequency between warships.

Over on the PEGASUS, Annan called out to Tolen.

"Colonel, I have an incoming transmission on the Alpha comm-code", she announced.

"Looks like the recon party have made it to CIC", Tolen commented, "okay, punch it through".

"This is CEREBRUS. Are you reading me, Home Plate?" Hunter's voice said.

"Loud and clear, Lieutenant", Tolen replied.

"We have got the undamaged portions of CIC powered up and we have the CEREBRUS log ready for transmission", Hunter reported.

"Excellent, Lieutenant", Tolen answered, "How is it over there?"

"Better than we thought, Colonel", Hunter replied, "however, there are about ten mummified corpses here, including Commander Tyler", he added.

"Go on, Lieutenant", Tolen said.

"As well as communications, the deep space scanners are online and we are monitoring your progress. Nebula-Five and most of the rest of the party are heading down to survey the starboard landing bay", Hunter reported, "things are a mess, but the old girl still has life in her".

"That's good", Tolen acknowledged, "Keep us informed on the progress of the rest of the initial survey, and you can go ahead and make the log transmission".

Tolen heard Hunter say, "send it, Harding", and then Hunter said to Tolen, "It's getting sent over now".

"I'm receiving the data, Colonel", Annan reported.

"Once its received, have a hard copy of it ready for the Commander to read when he returns to CIC", Tolen ordered.

"Okay, Lieutenant", Tolen said to Hunter, "Keep an eye on things and we'll be there shortly".

"Understood, Colonel", Hunter said, "CEREBRUS out".


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: Answers

_SHIP'S LOG, FINAL ENTRY. Uncharted space, no power, and no more hope. The few of us remaining on the CEREBRUS have all realized that the end has now come. If anyone ever comes across us sometime in the future and reads this log, I ask that our bodies be buried with honors, and that the CEREBRUS somehow will get back home._

Cain and Tolen paused the screen to look at each other. Commander Tyler was a legend in the old Colonial Fleet, and for him to acknowledge that the end had come must have been a hard one for a man of his temprement, yet the voice recording that came with the typed-log sounded so matter-of-fact. Cain pushed the RESUME button to resume listening to the log.

_I earnestly hope that the others who had managed to abandon ship before we were blasted into uncharted space did get off safely and were picked up. The twenty crewmen left on board with myself all volunteered to remain in order to assure that the others abandoned ship okay. For their selflessness, I would like to recommend them all for the Gold Cluster medal. Chief Engineer Larsen has just informed me that he could introduce Carbon Monoxide into the ship's atmosphere so that we will simply all fall asleep, instead of slowly strangling on Carbon Dioxide. I have given orders that he do so. All of those on board deserved a better fate than this, but without the energizers to power the lunch tubes, let alone the main engines, and with no idea of where we are, with no means of being able to survive on board, and no planets anywhere in the vicinity, what else can one do? It seems a pity, but I do not think that I can say any more, save that I will be found where I belong: on the Bridge and at my post. May the Lords of Kobol look after our souls, and the souls of our loved ones. Tyler, Commander, Battlestar CEREBRUS_.

For a while, neither Cain nor Tolen said anything. Both could imagine those final moments when – as the remaining power started to ebb – Tyler and the others felt tired, then dropped where they stood. Cain swore to himself that Tyler's wish for him and his crew to be buried with honors would be carried out.

Cain stood and walked over to the Communications console. He tapped the duty officer on the shoulder.

"Get me Hunter on board the CEREBRUS", he directed, "use the Fleet scrambler protocols"

The officer tapped in a code, and then spoke into his headset.

"Hondo", the officer said, "Stand by, Home Plate Actual wishes to speak to you". After a couple of seconds, the officer took off his headset and gave it to Cain.

"This is Actual", Cain said.

"Go ahead, Actual", Hunter's voice replied.

"I've just looked at the log. I want to reiterate that all of the bodies are to be left where they are until we dock. The medical personnel will then take care of them. Remember: no one touch the bodies until then", Cain ordered.

"Understood, Actual", Hunter acknowledged. As he had also read the last log entry, he understood Cain's admonition. All of the corpses here would be treated as hallowed heroes.

"I've just gone over the specs of our lower docking port and it is of the type that is compatible with the port types used on the COLUMBIA class", Cain continued, "so you'll need to check out the primary docking port to make sure its integrity is still nominal".

"According to the console readout, Commander", Hunter continued, "the primary and secondary ports are all okay. Souster's marines – once they finish their landing bay survey – will be heading to the primary port to manually activate the receivers".

"Excellent, Hondo", Cain acknowledged. The docking ports also had power couplings so that power from one ship can flow into the other. If the primary energizers on board the CEREBRUS could not be brought online, then the PEGASUS' power would be able to be used to get full power to the landing bays, and that would allow the Vipers and Javelins on board the CEREBRUS to be retrieved and brought over.

"Anything else worth reporting at this time, Hondo?" Cain asked next.

"The deep space scanners are still showing nothing in our vicinity – except for Home Plate of course. Other systems are being brought online a bit at a time, but with only the auxiliary energizer functioning, it's only going to be essential systems for the time being", Hunter reported.

"The damage report shows that the weapons systems are off-line", Cain said next, "any hope of rectifying that?"

"Not with the manpower we have, Actual", Hunter replied.

"I don't like you sitting out there unarmed, Hondo", Cain cautioned, "but do the best that you can".

"Understood, Actual. Hondo standing by", Hunter acknowledged.

Putting down the headset, Cain turned to Tolen.

"So, any idea of how the CEREBRUS ended up here in the Erenkoy sector?" he asked.

"Nothing I can say for sure. The log did not provide any conclusions either", Tolen answered, "but I surmise that that last volley impacting the CEREBRUS at the moment it's FTL activated either gave it a surge of power that enabled it to trave far, or that the circumstances of the impact and the FTL made a wormhole that hurled the CEREBRUS way out here".

"Either explanation is possible, I suppose. Anyway, Priority One is to get their weapons systems operational", Cain said, "they may only be primarily short-range defensive, but the more firepower we have, the better".

"No problem, Commander", Tolen replied, "even though their scanners and ours show nothing in the vicinity, I'll feel better when we get their weapons operational as well".

Lieutenant Souster was himself feeling better. Down in the CEREBRUS' starboard landing bay, the recon squad of marines had discovered over the next half-an-hour another thirty Viper II's and five Javelin scouts. It was pure bad luck at the outset of the CEREBRUS' last battle that the first Cylon volley had taken out the energizers and thus prevented the vipers from launching. Had that happened, then perhaps the CEREBRUS would not have ended up out here, but by the same token, with the CEREBRUS rediscovered, then she - and her fighter complement - would be very useful indeed to the Battlestar PEGASUS.

Corporal Pulver – one of the marine NCO's - came up to Souster and saluted.

"Yes, Corporal?" Souster asked.

"We've located and secured the armory, El-Tee", Pulver reported, "there is a lot of equipment and ordinance that we can use, and a survey of the magazines indicate a goodly supply of ammunition – primarily light artillery, but certainly compatible with the secondary batteries on the PEGASUS".

"Excellent", Souster answered, "Well then, lets get the marines together. We need to get topside and set the primary and secondary docking ports ready to receive the PEGASUS".

"Yes, El-Tee", Pulver acknowledged. He brought out a whistle and blew three quick short blasts to signal a recall of the marines. Five minutes later, all of them met up with Souster and Pulver.

"This place is secured, so lets head up to the docking ports. Pulver, take squad two and head up to the secondary port. I'll take squad one. Let's move it, people", he ordered.

Quickly and expertly, the marines formed up and headed out. Sosuter pulled out his portable communicator and contacted Hunter.

"This is Hunter", Hondo replied.

"This is Nebula-Five", Souster said, "we've completed the initial survey. There are thirty intact viper II's and five Javelins down here, plus the armory and starboard ordinance magazines are intact. Looks like we struck pay dirt. We're heading up to the docking ports now".

"I just had a communication from Home Plate Actual", Hunter reported, "requesting the very same thing regarding the ports. Apart from that, the essential systems here on the bridge are coming online. Also, Actual directs that the bodies are not to be touched pending honorable burial", he reminded Souster.

"Understood", Souster acknowledged. He was just as reverent towards combat casualties as Cain and he understood the sentiments of the military toward honorable burials. The dead crewmen of the Battlestar CEREBRUS would receive all military honors.

"The ETA for Home Plate is a little under two hours, so the sooner you can report status of the docking ports, the better", Hunter added.

"We'll let you know", Souster answered, "Nebula-five out".

Hunter then opened up the communication link to Sims, who was still looking after the AVENGER.

"Coffin", Hunter called, "You still there?"

"Yeah, Hondo", Sims replied, "Still looking after the old girl and getting bored stiff while you guys are having all the fun".

"Well, it won't be for much longer", Hondo said, "Home Plate will be here in a couple of hours and once docked, then you'll be able to stand down from duty. Just hang in there and get ready to take us off if we need to make a quick getaway before then".

"Will do, Hondo. Have fun yourself", Sims acknowledged.

"Right", Hunter concluded. He then switched channels to speak with the engineers monitoring the auxiliary energizer in Engineering.

"Ensign Michaels, how's it going with the energizer?" he asked. Engle – who had overheard – came up to where Hunter was to listen in.

"The auxiliary energizer is stable, but we're noticing that the peak output limit will shortly be achieved", Michaels reported, "It might be a good idea to secure from any further powering-up until the PEGASUS can dock and supply some more power".

Engle tapped Hunter on the shoulder. Hunter nodded and gave the communicator to him.

"Michaels, this is Engle. Keep tabs on the energizer and let me know when the energizer hits ninety-five percent capacity".

"Yes, Sir", Michaels acknowledged.

"Very well, Engle out". He passed the communicator back to Hunter.

Engle gestured to Hunter to follow him. Hunter gestured for one of the techs to man the communications console, then followed Engle behind the large combat screen and to a conference room that was behind the bridge.

Engle sat down at one of the chairs in the conference room and Hunter followed suit.

"Well, the CEREBRUS can certainly provide the PEGASUS with salvageable materials, not to mention the extra vipers and javelins", Engle said, "but I just can't see any way to get the primary energizers online without a dry-dock, and without them, we cannot power up the engines. The CEREBRUS will not be able to be battle-worthy if she can't move".

"Well, not from us certainly, but if we can let the GOLIATH - or those others we're trying to communicate with – know about her, then perhaps they can piggy-back the CEREBRUS to where they could do to her what we can't", Hunter replied.

"Well, that's a possibility", Engle replied, "It's just that I would have loved to have been able to get her working again myself".

"Well, I know that engineers are supposed to be miracle workers, but even though this one may be beyond one of your miracles, you've still done wonders with her regardless", Hunter pointed out.

Captain Vandergrift repeated that observation back on board the PEGASUS. The initial survey reports, plus the status of the restored systems, were relayed to him. He let loose a low whistle from his seat at the conference table in the briefing room behind CIC.

"They sure don't make them like that any more, do they", Vandergrift rhetorically asked, "little offensive armament, but her hide was still tough enough to sustain all of those hits and be able to be brought back to life forty years after the fact".

"Not fully back to life, I'm afraid – at least until we dock", Tolen reminded him. Sanders nodded. Annan had relieved him so that he could attend this meeting. Cain was present as well.

"Well, I suppose I did put it rather simply, given that the two energizers are a twisted pile of scrap and will need nothing short of a lengthy dry-docking to fully restore her to battle readiness", Vandergrift ruefully replied.

"Well, perhaps there can be a way for the GOLIATH and her group of survivors to get her repaired sometime in the future", Sanders pointed out, "but in the short term, her fighters, scouts, plus her ordinance supply will definitely be of use to us".

"Seems like it's a form of cannibalization though", Vandergrift commented.

"I don't think that Commander Tyler would begrudge us taking what we can use from the CEREBRUS, given the circumstances we are in", Cain pointed out.

"No, Commander. He sure wouldn't", Vandergrift agreed, "and it looks like given the total lack of any other company in this area of space, we will not be under any time constraints to fully take advantage of her".

"True", Cain replied, "but the sooner we can finish with her, then continue looking for the GALACTICA, the better".

Just then, a technician entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, Commander", the technician said, "but we have an incoming transmission from the CEREBRUS. I've piped it through to the local communicator".

"Thank you", Can acknowledged, "Carry on". Nodding, the technician left.

Cain pushed a switch on the chair arm of his seat.

"This is Actual", Cain said, "Go ahead".

"This is Hunter", the voice on the other end replied, "I'm reporting that the marine recon teams have just certified that the marine recon teams have brought the primary and secondary docking ports on line. They are now ready to receive Home Plate".

"Excellent, Hondo", Cain replied. That meant that utilizing both ports would enable a quicker transfer between the two warships.

"Coffin is getting bored riding shotgun on the AVENGER and politely asks that you expedite the rendezvous", Hunter added.

"We'll try to accommodate him, Hondo", Cain said with a laugh, "Actual out".

Turning to Tolen, he said, "It's time to deploy a fighter patrol to cover our rendezvous. Give both CAG's the word. We've got a Battlestar to meet".

With that, the assembled officers stood and left the room. There was some work to do to make the rendezvous and docking a reality, and the moment was close at hand…


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

"Approaching primary docking port now, Commander", the Helm Officer called out, "Distance closing at twelve feet per second".

"Commence countdown to contact at T-10", Cain instructed.

"Yes, Sir", Helm acknowledged.

The PEGASUS had made the rendezvous with the CEREBRUS without incident. As a precaution, Tolen had brought the PEGASUS to Condition Two, but that didn't stop the one watch not on alert to crowd the various ports and viewscreens.

"Now that is something you don't get to see every day", Sanders said with classic understatement.

"I know what you mean", Cain replied, "Any one of the old COLUMBIA-class battlestars would be a rarity. The fact that it's the CEREBRUS makes it even more memorable".

The pilots of the two ready-alert squadrons from each wing thought so too as they flew cover for the PEGASUS as the Battlestar made it's final approach to its aged and derelict sister.

"Knock off the sight-seeing", Tricia communicated from her viper, "you'll get a chance to see the CEREBRUS in more detail later. Until then, watch out for possible hostiles", she ordered. Tricia was acting as Group Leader for this deployment – which she didn't object to at all.

On the bridge of the CEREBRUS, both Engle and Hunter were monitoring the maneuvering of the PEGASUS towards the topside docking port while the escorting vipers flew a screening pattern around both battlestars.

"Helm seems to have the touch", Engle commented as he watched the viewscreen.

"For something as massive as the PEGASUS, I think you'd need more than a 'touch'", Hunter replied with a smile.

True, the onboard computers do a lot of the work, but it still needed a deft control from the helm officer to ensure that everything went off without a hitch. Any miscalculation could cause substantial damage, and given the lack of repair facilities, that was something that had to be avoided.

"Countdown commencing in Ten seconds… Mark!" Helm announced, activating the countdown clock on the DRADIS console.

"Easy does it", Sanders whispered as the countdown went lower and lower.

"Contact in three, two, one, Dock!" Helm called out as he touched a final control zeroing all relative motion between the two battlestars.

With barely a shudder, the latches around the edge of the docking probe of the PEGASUS clicked its locks onto the receiving ports of the CEREBRUS's docking port. Next, as the automatic latches all secured themselves, the docking probe itself was partially retracted.

"Full contact confirmed with the latches", Helm called out, "looks like we have integrity with the seals".

"Withdraw the docking probe fully and start pressurizing the port", Sanders ordered.

"Yes, Sir", Helm acknowledged.

With the latches firmly in place, the port could now be pressurized. Not only that, the power couplings from the PEGASUS were also plugged into the power sockets of the CEREBRUS. As the docking port pressurized, power started surging through the couplings.

"We've got power coming in", Engle reported as he saw the readouts on his engineering console climb. As they did, dormant consoles started coming to life.

In the base of the docking bay on the CEREBRUS, Souster's marines noticed the lights coming on, and the sound of the air conditioning system activating.

"It's like bringing a corpse back to life", Corporal Pulver quipped as the lights in the rather dusty bay area went brighter with the increase in power levels from the PEGASUS.

"An apt analogy", Souster replied. He then turned to face the other marines.

"As soon as the readouts show total pressurization on the other side of the hatch, get it opened up", he ordered the marines. That needed to be done as the automatic hatch opener was non-operational and the manual wheels needed a fair amount of elbow grease.

"El-Tee", one of the marines reported a few seconds later, "We've got green lights on the display. Pressure equalized in the docking port".

"Okay then, let's wind this door open", Souster said, "we've got folks on the other side who want in".

With that, several marines went to the two large manual wheels and began turning them.

It seemed like an eternity, but in reality, it was only a couple of minutes to wind open the CEREBRUS side of the hatch. Waiting for them on the other side was Major Thyssen.

Thyssen stepped through the open hatch onto the CEREBRUS and saluted first the colonial emblem on the side of the wall, then Souster.

"Permission to come aboard, Sir?" Thyssen asked formally.

"Granted, sir", Souster replied.

As Thyssen walked further in, other technical personnel started to enter the CEREBRUS from the PEGASUS. Most of them were laden with tools and checklists.

"Looks like we'll have to get the automatic hatch opener operational before we leave", Thyssen observed as he looked at the marines take a breather from their exertions.

However, their break would be VERY short. Souster saw someone familiar walking through the hatch.

"Squad, Attent-SHUN!" Souster shouted as Lieutenant Howe – accompanied by Commander Cain – entered the CEREBRUS, saluting the colonial seal as they did so. Behind them were two other squads of marines.

"Well done, Lieutenant", Cain said to Souster as he offered his hand. Souster shook it.

"The CEREBRUS is secure, Commander", Souster formally replied.

"You can stand your squad down now, Lieutenant", Howe said, "Have them report to debriefing at 2200".

"Yes, Six", Souster acknowledged, using Howe's call sign.

As Souster marched his marines back on board the PEGASUS, Cain turned to Howe.

"I'm heading up to the bridge", he announced, "have your other squads deploy around the CEREBRUS. Report anything worth mentioning to Colonel Tolen".

"Understood, Commander", Howe replied.

As Howe turned to give orders to his squad leaders, Cain walked out of the bay area and into the CEREBRUS proper. The numbers of PEGASUS personnel flooding into the ancient battlestar didn't distract Cain from marveling at the old ship.

He noted a couple of staff from the PEGASUS Life Station wheeling a few gurneys through the passageway he was in. There was a body on each of the gurneys covered with a sheet, and the Colonial flag. The bodies would be transferred to the PEGASUS morgue pending final disposition.

Back on board the PEGASUS, Tolen and Sanders were listening to the individual team leader's reports as they went through the CEREBRUS. Tolen turned to Sanders.

"Looks like there is indeed a lot that we can use from the old girl", he noted.

"Yes, Colonel, but I'd rather be on board the CEREBRUS myself instead of being back here listening to what others are seeing", Sanders lamented.

"So would I, but Commander Cain wanted us to remain while he went on board, Privilege of rank, I'm afraid", he replied, "but don't worry: we'll get our chance".

While Tolen, Sanders, and the other unlucky stay-behinds cooled their heels on the PEGASUS, the others who were on board the CEREBRUS were enjoying the opportunity. None more so than both of the strike wing crew chiefs. Chiefs Brubaker and Krag were down in the landing bays looking over the viper II's, and the maintenance equipment with gleams in their eyes.

"With the power levels now up to par – thanks to the PEGASUS – Chief Krag reported to Captain Syke over the wireless, "there will be no problem getting these ships launched and over to the PEGASUS.

"They are all flyable?" Syke asked.

"All the ones I've checked have their reactors still warm, and the launch tubes are now powered up", Krag replied, "plus the landing bay elevators are working again so we can get the javelins out that way".

"Well, just make sure you don't get into Sheba's way when you do so", Skye pointed out.

Tricia had her squadron alight on the port landing bay of the CEREBRUS, rather than bringing them back in on the PEGASUS. As the COLUMBIA class of battlestar had atmospheric force fields on the landing bay maws, the pilots could step straight out of their vipers instead of having to elevate down to a pressurized level.

The force fields were a miracle of colonial technology. Allowing spacecraft to enter and exit the landing bay, it kept the atmosphere inside the ship from escaping, plus acted as an effective shield against the radiation and temperature extremes of the hard vacuum of space.

"Makes me wish that they didn't do away with the force-field concept", one of the pilots said as he climbed out of his viper.

"If you've read your tech manuals, you'd know why", Tricia replied.

While convenient, the force fields were vulnerable to damage from outside attack. The COLUMBIA class battlestars had a lot of defensive armament around the maws, but too many crews had been lost in the first Cylon war when hits on the battlestars caused the fields to fail. People and equipment caught on the landing bay deck when that happened ended up getting blown out into space. It had eventually been decided that it was safer to leave a landing bay deck un-pressurized and instead to have ships that landed taken into airlocks. A lengthier process, but it lessened the risk of crew loss.

While Tricia and the other pilots under her command were marveling at the fact that they were the first fighters to land on the CEREBRUS in forty years, up on the bridge, Hunter and Engle were awaiting the arrival of Commander Cain.

"What's taking him so long?" Engle asked Hunter, "He said that he was on his way up here half and hour ago".

"I suppose he's sight-seeing some", Hunter replied, "after all, in his shoes, I'd like to take a good look around as well".

"Attent-SHUN!" a technician suddenly called out, "Commander on the Bridge".

"Carry on", Cain replied, then he headed up to the upper bridge area to shake hands with both Hunter and Engle.

"A lot roomier than the CIC on the PEGASUS", Cain noted, looking around.

"But I prefer the technology back in PEGASUS CIC" Engle replied.

"I decided to take the scenic route to the bridge", Cain explained, "and I'm kind of impressed with how the old girl stood up to her last battle. She's taken one heck of a pounding, but still in one piece…" He then paused.

"Commander Tyler?" Cain asked, pointing to one of the corpses that were still on the bridge. The corpse was covered by the CEREBRUS flag – which Hunter had gotten from the conference room that he was in earlier.

Hunter nodded. Cain knelt beside the mummified corpse, and then mouthed silently a prayer. Standing back upright, he turned to Hunter.

"That was a nice gesture covering Commander Tyler in his ship's flag", Cain said quietly, "Do make sure that he is the last one to be taken off the ship".

"That order has already been given, Commander", Hunter replied.

"You did well, but I'm going to need you to get back to your peregrine. You and Coffin fly the AVENGER back to the PEGASUS and get her ready to go out again", he ordered.

"We get any follow-up information form our probes?" Hunter asked.

"Not yet, but when we do, I want you ready to depart in a moment's notice", Cain explained.

"Very well, Sir", Hunter said, "You have the bridge", he formally stated before saluting Cain.

Cain returned the salute, and then nodded. Hunter smartly pivoted on his heels and left the bridge.

After watching Hunter leave, Cain then turned to Engle.

"So, anything else to report, Captain?" he asked.

"It's good to see things powered up, but just to reiterate: without a dry-dock, there will be no way to get the CEREBRUS back into battleworthy condition", Engle replied, "the energizers simply cannot be repaired, and we can't just keep her plugged into the PEGASUS power supply".

"I sympathize, Captain. It's sad not being able to get the CEREBRUS back into fighting trim, but if we have to leave her, at least her supply of fighters, javelins, and ordinance will be able to be used by the PEGASUS", Cain noted.

"The viper fuel storage tanks are intact and the fuel has been tested", Engle reported, "so we can certainly top up our tanks with the fuel stores here".

"What about the ordinance?" Cain asked next.

"Well, Commander, as far as ordinance is concerned, I've just gotten a follow-up listing from one of the weapons specialists down in the starboard bay", Engle stated, "he found not only a goodly supply of ammunition compatible with our own defensive batteries, he also found a number of medium-yield nukes".

"How many?" Cain asked.

"Fifteen in the eighty to one-hundred kiloton range", Engle replied, "considering that out own nuke supply is low, they can certainly come in handy".

Cain nodded at that. The nukes, not to mention the other items that could be salvaged from the CEREBRUS would indeed come in handy. Still – he thought – the CEREBRUS deserved a better fate than being scavenged for parts and supplies. He decided to take more of a look around while he could…


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

While Cain was continuing his 'sight-seeing' trip over on the derelict battlestar CEREBRUS, Colonel Tolen was heading down to Cain's cabin in order to drop off some encoded documents. Normally, this would be a job given to a yeoman, but Geoff Tolen had a rule regarding certain classified information: if you want the job done securely, then do it yourself. And as these documents pertained to the disposition of the probes the PEGASUS had dispatched to various sectors, that information was something definitely in the category of 'Commander's Eyes Only'.

As he opened the door to Cain's cabin – as the XO of the PEGASUS, Tolen had a master key – he walked up to the wall safe, punched in a code, and opened the door. Placing the documents in the safe, he then closed the door and locked the safe.

As he turned to walk out the door, he noticed a framed picture laying face down on Cain's desk. Tolen walked over and turned it up. He looked at the picture.

"Ah, the Cain family", Tolen said to himself. It was a picture of Tricia Cain's graduation from the Picon military academy. He saw the image of Garris Cain standing with his arm around his now-deceased wife Cassiopeia. Tricia Cain was standing beside them in her new Ensign's uniform, every image of the proud daughter. There was another person in the picture who was standing a little way apart from the others. Tolen knew who it was, and some of why that person was separate from the others.

"Admiral Cain", Tolen muttered, "Even then, you could barely stand to be anywhere near your brother. Even at something like your niece's graduation".

Helena Cain was a recently appointed fleet flag officer who had risen rapidly to the grade of vice-admiral – though more to having the right political connections and single-minded ruthlessness than anything else – and she had despised her older brother ever since the last Cylon War. Tolen remembered that Helena Cain had placed her flag aboard a brand-new MERC-class battlestar as her intended flagship of a new fleet Task Force. Scuttlebutt had even speculated that Admiral Cain was intending to call that battlestar the PEGASUS.

Tolen remembered when that rumor reached Garris. They were both down in Caprica City having a drink at the 'Golden Arrow' bar.

"That bitch really knows how to make my blood boil", he had snarled to Tolen, "My PEGASUS is not due to be decommissioned for another few months, but that's not stopping my headstrong sister from taking the name beforehand!"

Fleet tradition dictated that only when older ships become decommissioned, could replacement vessels use their names. For Helena Cain to pull that one before Garris' ship was formally decommissioned and stricken from the fleet register was vindictiveness to the nth degree! The fact that Picon Fleet Headquarters had evidentially endorsed the name was a testimony to Admiral Cain's political clout.

"Why does Admiral Cain hate the Commander so much?" Sanders had asked Tolen once.

"It's because the Admiral was jealous of her brother's combat record in the first Cylon War", Tolen replied, "Commander Cain was a hero and a legend, not to mention a multiple-ace while his sister was flying a desk back at the colonies".

Jealously was a very short path to enmity, Tolen knew. Ever since the end of the first Cylon war, Helena Cain had lived in her brother's shadow. She had only recently reached flag rank – thus outranking Garris – because Garris wasn't interested in making Admiral. That, plus Garris' friend Bill 'Husker' Adama – who had been abruptly relieved from command of the MERC-class Battlestar VALKYRIE to take command of the much older GALACTICA – would be retiring soon, and Garris wanted to follow his friend into retirement soon after. The outbreak of the second Cylon War had torpedoed those plans.

As Tolen walked back up to CIC, he wondered how Admiral Cain would have reacted to the Cylon attack. The MERC-class PEGASUS was still being fitted out in dry-dock at the time of the outbreak of hostilities, so the odds were heavily in favor of that ship – and Admiral Cain – being blown to pieces. The MERC-class battlestars were all using the new Baltar-created computer logarithms, which the Cylons had been able to neutralize with such ease.

Just then, his communicator buzzed. Tolen took it out of his pocket and activated it.

"XO", Tolen said.

"This is Lieutenant Cain", the voice on the other end said.

"What's up, Lieutenant?" Tolen asked.

"My flight over here on the CEREBRUS have checked over some of the Mark II's here in the port bay launch tubes", Tricia replied, "We think that we can start flying these out to Home Plate the moment you can get some personnel to man the launch tube controls".

The launch tube controllers – known in fleet slang as 'shooters' – would be needed to launch the vipers into space.

"Your pilots are rated in the Mark II viper?" Tolen asked.

"Give me a break, XO!" Tricia replied in a mock-exasperated tone, "You flew the Mark II in the last war, so you know that it's a snap for any Mark VII Viper-jock to fly".

"Point taken, Lieutenant", Tolen acknowledged with a chuckle, "I'll pass the request along to Captains Syke and Voight, but you better get some of the ground crew personnel to double-check them before you do anything else. They've been sitting dormant on board the CEREBRUS for a long time".

"Some of the ground crews from both wings are here and they have given us a thumbs-up, Colonel", Tricia answered, "so we're good to go".

"Thanks for the heads-up", Tolen said, "I'll pass along the information to the CAG's. XO out".

As Tolen put away his communicator, it buzzed again. Shaking his head, Tolen took it back out of his pocket.

"XO", Tolen said.

"This is Major Sanders, XO", the voice of the other end replied.

"What's up, Comms?" Tolen asked.

"I wanted to let you know that the FLEET AVENGER has just departed the CEREBRUS and is heading back to Home Plate", Sanders replied.

"So they had no trouble in getting the peregrine off from the CEREBRUS", Tolen stated.

"No problems, XO", Sanders confirmed, "the restoration of power to the CEREBRUS' critical systems made it easy".

"Excellent", Telen acknowledged, "oh, and by the way, Lieutenant Cain has reported that the vipers over on the CEREBRUS are cleared for launch, so inform the CAG's to send over Beta watch's Shooters to man the CEREBRUS launch tubes. I want to get those extra vipers on board ASAP".

"Will do, Colonel", Tolen replied.

"I'll be up in CIC shortly", Tolen said next, "so by the time I get up there, I want the CAG's to get those shooters moving. XO out".

Up in CIC, Sanders went over to Core Control and activated the direct line to the CAG's offices on both landing bays.

"Silver Spar CAG here", Syke called on his commlink.

"Black Knight CAG here" Voight called a second later.

"This is Comms up in CIC", Sanders announced, "the XO wants you to send your Beta watch shooters over to the CEREBRUS so that we can start launching the Mark II vipers. Send them ASAP, along with your off-duty pilots. I want to get those vipers on board".

"Will do", Syke replied. Voight echoed him.

"Thanks, guys", Sanders acknowledged, "I'll let the XO know. Comms out".

Over on the CEREBRUS, Tricia Cain was enjoying sitting in the cockpit of one of the Viper II's. This one had the name CAPT. LEWIS CLARK 'CLIPPER' emblazoned on the fuselage immediately below the cockpit. 'Clipper' Clark was one of the highest-scoring aces of the first Cylon war, and Tricia was thrilled to be sitting in that person's viper.

"I see you're sitting in a piece of history, Sheba", a voice from below said.

Tricia looked out and down to see Ensign Vansen looking up at her from the deck.

"Hey, it's not every day that one gets to sit in Clipper's ship, Jet". Tricia replied.

"I just wanted to let you know that both CAG's are dispatching shooters and extra pilots to the CEREBRUS. We should be staring to get these old buckets over to the PEGASUS shortly.

"Well, have some of those pilots coming over take our mark VII's back first", Tricia said, referring to the fighters that she and her colleagues had alighted on the CEREBRUS in, "now that the force fields are activated, there should be no problem in their flying them out and back to the PEGASUS".

"Right, Sheba", Vansen acknowledged. Flipping her a quick salute, Vansen headed out of Tricia's launch tube.

While Tricia was going over Captain Clark's viper, up on the bridge, Captain Engle was supervising the med-techs placing the body of Commander Tyler onto the gurney. The med-techs were being extremely reverential in their handing of Tyler's body, and they made sure that the CEREBRUS' battle colors were draped over the remains.

"Make sure that Commander Tyler is the last corpse to be taken over to the PEGASUS", Engle ordered.

"Will do, Captain", the head med-tech replied.

Engle came to attention and saluted the flag-draped body that was the mortal remains of Commander Tyler. As the gurney was wheeled slowly off the bridge, the other technicians and officers present likewise came to attention and saluted. Engle turned to his command console and activated the P.A. system.

"This is Captain Engle on the bridge of the CEREBRUS announcing that Commander Tyler is departing his bridge for the last time. All personnel please maintain a respectful silence for one minute in the memory of this brave man, and also the people who stayed with him and died at their posts".

The bridge – and the other manned areas of the derelict battlestar - went quiet at Engle's request. Commander Cain – who at that time was in Tyler's cabin – came to attention and saluted the flag that hung behind Tyler's desk, holding the salute for the full sixty seconds.

When the time was up, Engle activated the P.A. again, saying, "Thank you, you may now resume your duties".

While the PEGASUS personnel on the CEREBRUS were rendering honors to the remains of Commander Tyler, the FLEET AVENGER alit on the PEGASUS. The peregrine was quickly elevated down into its hanger bay. After powering down its systems, Hunter and Sims got out of their seats and exited the peregrine once the hanger bay's air pressure was restored.

"Where to now, Hondo?" Sims asked.

"Now that the FLEET AVENGER is back here, I'd like to see about getting one of those Javelin scout ships over here", Hunter replied, "so see about getting the AVENGER refueled as soon as possible, Coffin. We may need to go out again soon".

"Okay, Hondo", Sims replied.

Hunter quickly exited the hanger bay and took a transport that was heading over to the primary docking port. He was really itching to get his hands on the controls of one of those of javelin scout ships on board the CEREBRUS. History aside, he had actually flown one back on Picon. It was one that had been restored and was used as an aviation relic. He loved how the javelin flew then, and he was looking forward to flying one again.

In this way, various people were reliving history as they started their mission of salvaging as much of the CEREBRUS as possible in order to help the PEGASUS along in its mission.

Commander Cain had just exited Tyler's cabin. He saw a marine walking up the passageway and waylaid him.

"Commander Tyler's quarters are to be sealed until further notice from me", Cain ordered in a tone that brooked no questioning, "so maintain a guard on this door. I will arrange your relief soon".

"Understood, Commander", the marine acknowledging, saluting with his rifle.

Returning the salute, Cain headed up the passageway toward the bridge. He would inform the Marine command of his orders pertaining to Tyler's cabin when he got there…


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Boy, this equipment belongs in a museum", Ensign Jorgen Layette remarked as he looked over the console.

"But it's operational. You can use it, right?" Tricia asked. Layette cautiously nodded.

Layette was one of the Beta Watch shooters for Silver Spar Wing. He was with Lieutenant Cain in one of the CEREBRUS' launch tube control stations looking over the equipment.

"I've got other techs fueling up the Mark II's in this part of the bay, and I've got enough pilots to man them so I'd like to get them out of here as soon as they are all tanked up", Tricia said.

"Judging from these panel displays, Lieutenant", Layette replied, "it all looks like it is okay, but these controls have not been used since the last war. Without running a through diagnostic of both the equipment, and the launch tube catapult system, there is a chance that there could be problems".

"There are risks in anything we do these days, Ensign", Tricia pointed out, "so I will be the first pilot to launch".

"In Clipper's ship, I presume, Sheba?" a new voice said. Tricia turned to see that Lieutenant Andrew Macklin had entered the station.

"Hey, Shooter", Tricia replied, "what brings you over here? I thought that Spar Two was the ready-alert squadron".

"The XO asked me to hand the duty off to Zigzag", Macklin replied, referring to his squadron deputy, Lieutenant JG George 'Zigzag' Bourne, "and to get over here to check over the launch tubes".

Tricia nodded. Macklin – before he became a viper pilot – used to be a launch tube officer, hence his call sign of 'Shooter'.

"You know, CAG isn't going to like you taking risks", Macklin commented, "so shouldn't you have another pilot make the first launch?"

"As CAG is on the PEGASUS, I'm Silver Spar Group Leader here on the CEREBRUS", Tricia replied, "So I made a command decision to take the first Viper II out".

"Point taken, Sheba", Macklin acknowledged. Just then, Tricia's commlink beeped.

"This is Sheba", Tricia said into the commlink.

"This is Rogue", the voice said on the other line. LTJG Matt 'Rogue' Higgins was one of the ready pilots in the launch bay.

"What's up, Rogue?" Tricia asked.

"The first flight of Viper II's are fueled and we're ready to get them launched", Rogue replied.

Tricia looked at Macklin. Macklin turned to Layette, who nodded.

"I'll take personal charge of getting these first birds launched", Macklin said to Tricia, so you'd better get over to Clipper's ship. Time to see just how well this equipment works".

"On my way", Tricia said, leaving the station.

"I still think that we should run further diagnostic tests of this launch gear, Lieutenant", Layette said to Macklin.

"The CEREBRUS' diagnostic equipment is fried, Ensign", Macklin replied, "and the gear on the PEGASUS is not compatible with this older gear, so the visual inspections made earlier will have to do".

Layette nodded. It was unavoidable. He hoped that the equipment was still in working order. Battlestar hardware was tough and durable, but forty years of dormancy after a major battle made things rather less than guaranteed. Firing the catapult earlier (without a viper attached) was successful, but until an actual viper was catapulted off the CEREBRUS…

Tricia got on board the Viper II that she wanted to fly off the CEREBRUS – 'Clipper' Clark's. As she strapped in and closed the canopy, she gave a thumbs-up signal to the deck crew, who started to push the viper over to Macklin's launch tube.

"Everything coming online", Tricia reported as she activated the onboard systems of the viper II.

"Looks good from our end", Macklin reported over the intercom, "You're clear for entry into the tube".

The ground crew maneuvered the viper into the launch tube. Unlike the launch tubes on the PEGASUS, there was no airlock door. The exit ports of each launch tube had a similar atmospheric force field to the large ones on the CEREBRUS' landing bay entry ports.

"She's in place", Layette reported to Macklin. Macklin nodded.

"Deck crew stand clear", Layette ordered over his commlink. The deck crew stood away from the viper.

"Shooter to Sheba", Macklin's voice came over the intercom; "you're clear to engage your hook".

The hook was an attachment in the nose gear of the viper. That was where the viper attached to the catapult. As Tricia activated the control that lowered the hook, a receiver catch raised itself out of the launch tube rail, latching onto the hook.

"We're latched", Layette said.

"Shooter to Sheba", Macklin communicated, "you're latched in. Fire up your engines".

"Understood, Shooter", Tricia acknowledged. She thumbed the ignition switch for all three of the viper's engines. They smoothly came on line.

"Shooter, this is Sheba", she reported, "All engines are ticking over a-ok".

The deck crews had put on ear protectors to screen out the rising noise of the viper's engines. Macklin then keyed another commlink for the bridge.

"This is shooter in Port Tube One. Silver Spar Group Leader ready for launch", he said.

"This is Engle", the voice on the other end acknowledged, "you are clear to launch at your own discretion".

Macklin switched his commlink over to Tricia's frequency.

"Are your systems nominal, Silver Spar Group Leader?" Macklin asked formally.

Tricia checked over her controls and saw nothing indicating any problems. She gave a thumbs-up.

"Shooter to Sheba, Go to full power. Commencing launch", Macklin reported.

Tricia gave a salute to Macklin, indicating acknowledgement. As Sheba opened up the throttle, Macklin thumbed down on the LAUNCH control.

Tricia was abruptly slammed back in her seat as the catapult hurled her viper down the launch tube at an ever-accelerating speed. She let out a scream of joy as the viper was successfully flung into space.

"We're out and about, Shooter!" Tricia exclaimed as she took control of the viper's controls.

Macklin turned to Layette, saying, "looks like we're in business. Let's get these others going".

As the next viper was being maneuvered into the launch tube, Tricia ran the viper II through some quick maneuvers. The fighter was responding beautifully. Not bad for being grounded the last forty years, she thought. Tricia keyed her communicator.

"Silver Spar Group Leader in viper Nebula-Three-Zero-Zero-Zero-One-Aurora to Home Plate Core Command", she communicated.

On the PEGASUS, the Core Command duty officer's eyes widened at the registration numbers that Tricia had communicated.

"That's Clipper Clark's ship", she breathed, before activating her communicator to reply.

"Go ahead, Silver Spar Group Leader", the duty officer formally responded.

"This is the first CEREBRUS viper launched, and I'm ready to bring her in", Tricia announced.

"You're clear to land in Port Bay, Sheba", the officer responded, "and be careful; that's a piece of aviation history you have there".

"Don't I know it, Core Control", Tricia replied, "I'm coming in".

Tricia deftly brought the viper II into the port side landing bay of the PEGASUS and smoothly landed it on the lit landing platform. As she powered down the engines, the platform lowered itself into the hangar bay beneath. As the ceiling panel slid into place overhead, the hangar bay started to pressurize.

After a minute, the flashing yellow indicator lights in the bay turned to a solid green, indicating re-pressurization of the bay was complete. Tricia took off her helmet, undid her straps, then slid open the canopy.

"Hey, Sheba", Syke said as he walked into the bay, "I see you couldn't resist flying that particular viper".

"Well, CAG", Tricia replied as she climbed down the ladder which a crewman had just placed there, "I had the opportunity, so I took it. For a forty-year old bucket, she handles like a dream!"

"Well, when we start training the new batch of volunteers for fighter duty, these Mark II's will be excellent ships for them to transition into", Syke commented as he walked around the viper, looking over it carefully.

"The others in the CEREBRUS are in good shape as well, Gene", Tricia said as she walked with him.

"I know", Syke replied, "Rogue reported that the first section of ferry pilots has all launched safely from the CEREBRUS and they are all heading in".

"And our viper VII's still there?" Tricia asked.

"They're getting ferried back as well. Despite our fortuitous discovery, we do need to get them back on board so we can quickly get them back on patrol", Syke replied.

"Our other patrols are still on the set rotation, aren't they, Gene?" Tricia inquired.

"Yep, but the sooner those other vipers are on board, the less chance of our rotation being disrupted", Syke replied.

One of the patrols that Syke had mentioned was running a patrol pattern just beyond the rear sensors of the PEGASUS. This was the patrol responsible for covering the rear flank. Ensign 'Lurker' Anderson was commanding the two-viper patrol. Anderson, along with his wingman - Midshipman 'Teaser' Trelawney – was near the extreme end of their patrol run.

"Still nothing but a lot of nothing, Lurker", Trelawney communicated (using the secure laser communications).

"Which is a frakking lot better than a lot of tin-heads", Anderson replied. It had been a while since Anderson had gotten his wings as the first of Lieutenant Higgins' students, but he still remembered the death of his wingman Midshipman Dyer vividly. For Anderson, it was a hell of a way to be introduced to combat.

"Are we going to head back now?" Trelawney inquired.

"Well, since our sensors still show clear, and as we're at the end of our patrol run, I don't see any reason to delay, Teaser", Anderson responded, "let's punch in the co-ordinates for the return leg".

"Just a minute, Lurker", Trelawney suddenly said, "My sensors show indications of an FTL-entry. It's at the extreme range of my sensors.

"I see it too", Anderson replied, "Belay my last. We'd better take a look-see".

Both vipers changed their heading and turned to where their sensors had indicated the FTL-entry. Anderson and Trelawney both armed their vipers' weapons.

"Should we signal Home Plate?" Trelawney asked.

"Negative, Teaser", Anderson replied, "we would have to use our long-range wireless, and if that FTL-entry turns out to be a Cylon base star, they'll detect it".

"Gotcha", Trelawney acknowledged.

"Activate passive sensors and your warbook", Anderson ordered, "lets see if we can get an ident".

"Already doing it, Lurker", Trelawney replied.

The passive sensors would not give out any obvious sign of their presence, but it did depend on the contact doing so themselves. If they were also running silent, then it would end up being visual contact instead.

"Lurker", Trelawney said suddenly, "I'm getting an IFF signal. Warbook indicates Colonial military ID – positive identification".

"Could it be the GOLIATH, or the WARLOCK?" Anderson inquired, "or perhaps DRAGON'S LAIR?"

"Their IFF codes are in our warbook files, and their codes are not the ones I'm receiving".

Just then, a communication came over the short-range UNICOM wireless frequency.

"Unidentified craft, we have you on LIDAR. Send over your IFF codes or we will determine you hostile", the communication said.

"Stand by to run, Teaser", Anderson said as he punched his IFF TRANSMIT switch.

Just then, two Viper mark VII's buzzed them. Anderson saw that they did not bear the insignia of either Silver Spar or Black Knight Wing.

As the two new vipers moved into their 'six' position (directly behind them), the voice that had challenged them spoke once again over the short-range UNICOM.

"Attention viper pilots, your IFF identifies you as colonial military", the voice said, "retard your speed and continue on your current course".

"Who is this?" Anderson communicated back.

"Just continue on your course, pilot", the voice tersely ordered.

"Look, Lurker!" Trelawney said, "That must be their base ship ahead".

"I don't believe it!" Anderson exclaimed as his warbook made a positive ID of the warship ahead: COLONIAL GUARDIAN CLASS CRUISER – CONFIRMATION.

Just then, a new voice came over the UNICOM.

"This is Core Command, Cruiser TANTALUS to unknown viper patrol", the voice said, "You are directed to land. Proceed immediately to our landing bay".

"This is Honcho, TANTALUS", Anderson communicated, using the generic term for patrol leader", before I comply I need some positive identification. Put me on to your Actual".

"This is Actual", a new voice said over the wireless, "go ahead, Honcho".

"Please give me your name, Sir", Anderson asked, "for voice print ID check".

"Colonel David Wright", was the reply.

On the readout screen, on Anderson's control panel, the lettering VOICE PRINT ID CONFIRMED flashed over the screen. Anderson nodded.

"Confirmed, Actual", Anderson responded, "Sorry for the request, but we can't be too careful these days".

"Where do you hail from, Honcho?" Colonel Wright inquired.

"I prefer to talk face-to-face about that, Actual", Anderson answered, "this is a remote sector, but we still have to be careful".

On the main screen in TANTALUS CIC, Colonel Wright, and his Executive Officer, Major Samuel Gale, watched the two vipers as they approached the TANTALUS' landing bay.

"Get a security team down to the bay", Wright ordered Gale, "Once cleared, get them up to CIC. I want to speak to those pilots".


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

As Anderson and Trelawney made their final approach into the landing bay of the TANTALUS, they noticed that the heavy cruiser had sustained considerable battle damage.

"Looks like she's just been in a fight", Anderson communicated to Trelawney.

"And she just barely got out of it too, by the look of things, Lurker", Trelawney communicated back. Anderson nodded. TANTALUS had really absorbed some heavy hits.

"You are clear for final approach, Honcho", TANTALUS Core Command communicated, bringing Anderson's attention back to the task at hand.

"Understood, Core Command", Anderson acknowledged. He activated the auto-land program, locking the viper's flight controls onto the TANTALUS' landing bay beam.

Under automatic control, the two PEGASUS vipers entered the heavy cruiser's entry port and alit on the landing bay deck, with the two escorting TANTALUS vipers following close in. As the four vipers powered down their systems, the clamshell doors of the massive entry port into the landing bay closed behind them.

Anderson and Trelawney saw the flashing yellow lights around them signifying that the bay was being re-pressurized. After a minute of so, the flashing yellow lights were replaced with a solid green lights.

"Re-pressurization Complete", a voice announced – unnecessarily – over the PA system.

"Looks like their recent battle didn't compromise the integrity of the bay, Lurker", Trelawney commented.

"Yeah, but there's still some damage evident judging from some of the debris on the deck, Teaser", Anderson observed.

From their vipers, Anderson and Trelawney watched crewmen stream out into the bay. Some headed toward the vipers while others – evidentially damage control teams – went to other portions of the landing bay to tend to battle damage..

"Honcho", TANTALUS Core Command communicated, "you and your wingman are cleared for egress".

Anderson and Trelawney opened their vipers' canopies, and then waited as crewmen pushed up egress ladders to their fighters. The sharp smell of burning was still in the air, but the crewmen in the landing bay seemed to have things under control.

Anderson and Trelawney climbed down the ladders to face a 'welcome party' of several armed marines and an officer – who bore the rank insignia of captain. Anderson saluted the captain.

"Permission to come aboard, Sir?" Anderson formally asked as Trelawney came up next to him and added his salute.

"Permission granted, Sir", the captain replied, returning Anderson's and Trelawney's salutes.

"My name is Ensign Miles Anderson, call-sign Lurker, Patrol Leader, Silver Spar Squadron Two", Anderson introduced himself.

"Midshipman Daniel Trelawney, call-sign Teaser", Trelawney added a second later.

"Captain Hugh Fawcett, TANTALUS Comms", the officer responded.

Anderson nodded. This officer was Glen Sanders' counterpart.

"I've been directed to escort you and your wingman up to CIC", Fawcett stated, "Colonel Wright is expecting both of you".

"I just bet he is", Anderson replied wryly as he followed Fawcett across the flight deck towards one of the passageways. Trelawney fell in behind Anderson, while the marine guards brought up the rear.

"I see that you've had a run-in with some bad guys", Anderson commented as he saw various damage control parties at work while they walked.

"And I see that you two are from the PEGASUS", Fawcett replied, gesturing to the PEGASUS patch on Anderson's flight suit.

"Yes, Captain", Anderson acknowledged.

"Admiral Helena Cain's command?" Fawcett asked.

"No, Captain. Commander Garris Cain commands the PEGASUS", Anderson answered.

Nodding, Fawcett continued to lead the small contingent deeper into the cruiser. As they walked, other pilots walked on up to see the newcomers. Fawcett raised his hand in a gesture to the pilots not to waylay the newcomers.

"Just be patient, gentlemen", Fawcett said, "you'll have a chance to chat with them later".

A few minutes later, Fawcett led Anderson and Trelawney onto the CIC of the TANTALUS.

"Colonel", Fawcett said formally, "Ensign Anderson and Midshipman Trelawney of the Battlestar PEGASUS. Under the command of Commander Garris Cain".

Colonel Wright walked up to the two officers and offered them his hand. Anderson and Trelawney shook it.

"Welcome aboard, Gentlemen", Wright said, "As you can see, we had a slight run-in with some tin-heads earlier, and we FTL-ed here to the Erenkoy sector in order to escape destruction. I certainly didn't expect to encounter other colonials out here, though why this sector was added as an escape point by out task force commander may indicate he knows something we didn't".

"Task Force, sir?" Trelawney asked.

"Yes, we are part of a combined military and civilian task force centered on the Battlestar HYPERION", Wright supplied.

"Other survivors!" Anderson exclaimed, "That is excellent news, and your presence here isn't exactly unwelcome either".

"I'm sure", Wright said with a smile, "So anyway, where precisely is your patrol from?"

"My wingman and I are part of Silver Spar Wing, based on the PEGASUS, sir", Anderson said.

"Yes, I gathered that", Wright answered, "and it is the one under Garris Cain, judging from the registry number on your patch".

"What is the significance of the commander's first name?" Anderson asked, "Captain Fawcett mentioned something about Commander Cain's sister".

"We recently found out that the replacement battlestar for your PEGASUS – the MERC-class PEGASUS under the command of Admiral Helena Cain - had also survived the war", Wright replied.

"Hopefully giving the tin-heads a good share of grief as well", Trelawney opined.

"We don't know where that battlestar is at the present time. Anyway", Wright said, "as you may have noticed, the TANTALUS has suffered a fair amount of damage. We are going to need to rendezvous with the PEGASUS to help effect repairs".

"This must be your lucky day, Colonel", Anderson said.

"Why is that?" Wright asked.

"We came across an adrift battlestar in this sector from the last war", Anderson replied, "The PEGASUS is currently engaged in salvage operations".

"What battlestar?" Wright asked, intrigued.

"One of the original COLUMBIA's. The CEREBRUS", Wright replied.

"Commander Tyler's CEREBRUS?" Wright asked, wide-eyed at the news.

"Yes, Colonel", Anderson confirmed.

"Well then, let's get going. I'd like to make my acquaintance of Commander Cain", Wright said, "Please go to the DRADIS console and point us in the right direction, please".

"Yes, Sir", Anderson said.

Back on board the PEGASUS, Sanders was at Core Command checking on a report of an overdue patrol.

"Lieutenant Annan", Sanders asked, "How long overdue is Ensign Anderson's patrol?"

"He should have been picked up on our sensors ten minutes ago, Major", Annan replied.

"How's their fuel reserve?" Sanders asked next.

"They are still good for another hour of extended patrol, but this type of delay is not typical for Ensign Anderson", Annan pointed out.

"Any communications?" Sanders asked. Annan shook his head.

"We'll give them another ten minutes, then have Black Knight's ready-alert vipers dispatched from the starboard bay", Sanders decided.

Just then, the officer manning the DRADIS console spoke up.

"Major", the officer said, "DRADIS is picking up a contact to our rear. It's closing".

"The patrol?" Sanders asked.

"Contact is much larger in size", the officer said.

"Go to Condition One!" Sanders ordered, "and let the CEREBRUS know".

Immediately, the alert sirens sounded off.

Over on the CEREBRUS, the crewman manning the communications console interrupted Engle's work on one of the consoles.

"Captain!" the crewman reported, "the PEGASUS has gone to Condition One Alert!"

"Frakk!" Engle muttered. He keyed the PA.

"All personnel!" Engle communicated to the personnel on the CEREBRUS, "Condition One is in effect! Return to the PEGASUS and man your battle stations".

As the various work crews on the CEREBRUS dropped their tools and headed toward the airlock, Cain came up on the bridge.

"Condition One?" he asked.

"The PEGASUS just announced it, Commander", Engle replied. Cain went over to the communications console and called up the PEGASUS.

"Cain here, what's with the alert?" he demanded.

"This is Sanders, Sir", Sanders replied, "Sensors show something approaching our position. In the same direction as an overdue patrol".

"Not good", Cain replied. With the PEGASUS docked with the CEREBRUS, a quick getaway was not an immediate option.

"Get our fighters launched", Cain ordered.

Just then, Lieutenant Annan spoke up.

"Major", Annan said, "We're getting an IFF code from the contact – confirmed Colonial!"

A second later, the communications officer reported, "Major, we have an incoming transmission coming in over Fleet commline Alpha".

The Alpha commline was a secure-TAC frequency protocol between warships. Cain and Sanders realized the significance of such transmissions.

"I heard that", Cain said, "Continue condition one, but standby on fighter launch and get an ident on this contact!"

Sanders turned to the communications officer.

"Acknowledge the transmission, and put it up on the main screen", he ordered.

Sanders and the other CIC officers looked at the screen as the image of a colonial officer appeared on the screen.

"Receiving your transmission", Sanders said, "Identify please".

"This is Colonel David Wright of the Colonial cruiser TANTALUS, HCR-15", the officer on the screen replied, "IFF confirmation code being transmitted".

Sanders turned to the DRADIS console where – on the tactical map – the lettering by the incoming contact changed from COLONIAL-UNK to HCR-15 CONFIRMATION.

Turning to his commlink to Cain, Sanders said into it, "Commander, DRADIS confirms IFF. It is the heavy cruiser TANTALUS. GUARDIAN Class".

"Secure from Condition One, go to condition Two", Cain ordered, "I'm staying on the CEREBRUS' bridge. Launch the ready patrol vipers to get a visual verify".

Turning to Core Command, Sanders said, "Launch ready-alert".

Cain said next," Patch the CEREBRUS communications console through to the TANTALUS. I want to speak to their Actual".

"Patching you through now, Commander", Sanders said.

At that moment, Colonel Tolen came onto CIC. He turned to Sanders.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"We've got a colonial warship in our vicinity, Colonel", Sanders said, gesturing to the DRADIS console.

"The TANTALUS?" Tolen asked, "That's a heavy cruiser".

"IFF and DRADIS confirms, and the ready-alert vipers have been launched to get a visual verification, colonel", Sanders reported.

"Pull up the warbook on the TANTALUS and her last mission specs", Tolen ordered as he watched the contact slowly draw closer to their position.

Over of the CEREBRUS, Cain had just gotten a visual of the transmission relayed from the PEGASUS.

"Commander Cain, I presume", Colonel Wright said.

"And you are?" Cain asked.

"Colonel Wright, Officer Commanding the heavy cruiser TANTALUS", Wright replied, "We have just FTL-jumped from a battle with some tin-heads and our ship has suffered moderate damage. I formally request permission to make a rendezvous".

"We've dispatched our ready-alert viper patrol to verify visually your identity, Colonel", Cain replied, "So stand by".

"Speaking of patrol, Commander", Wright responded, "We've got a couple of your people here with me here in CIC".

The image on the screen panned out to show Anderson and Trelawney standing beside Wright.

"Sorry about being late on our patrol run, Commander", Anderson said, "but as you can see, we've gotten another ride".

"So I gather, Ensign", Cain said with a smile. The smile faded when Anderson spoke next.

"The TANTALUS had FTL-jumped out from a large Cylon attack, Commander", Anderson said, "She has sustained a lot a damage and a number of casualties".

"I'll alert Life Station on the PEGASUS", Cain said.

As Cain was speaking with Wright and Anderson, the ready-alert patrol had quickly sped over to where the TANTALUS was creeping. The patrol leader punched his direct comm.-line with the PEGASUS Core Command.

"This is Honcho", the patrol leader reported, "We confirm that it is the TANTALUS, but she has sustained some heavy damage".

"Roger that", Annan replied, "Get back to Home Plate".

On board the TANTALUS, Wright, Anderson, and the others saw the ready-alert vipers do their once-over, and then head back the way they came.

"Commander", Wright reported to Cain, "we have just been visually verified by another patrol from your ship. I hope that you're satisfied now?"

"I think that is a given, Colonel", Cain replied, "Has Ensign Anderson given you a heads-up on our current disposition?"

"Yes, Commander", Wright replied, "finding the CEREBRUS is excellent news".

"Well, since our primary docking port is attacked to the top-side docking port of the CEREBRUS, you will need to use the bottom-side docking port of the CEREBRUS for you to dock. I assume that the TANTALUS' top-side docking port is okay".

Wright turned to his XO, who nodded.

"The port is okay", Wright reported.

"I'll get Life Station personnel over to CEREBRUS bottom-side right now. Have your people get ready for us to receive your casualties", Cain ordered.

"Will do, Commander", Wright replied.

"Also, get a comprehensive damage report ready for transmission to the PEGASUS", Cain added, "Looks like we will all be busy fixing things for a while".

"Understood, Commander", Wright acknowledged, "We're coming in".

Cain activated his commlink to PEGASUS CIC.

"Comms", Cain said, "Get Life Station personnel over to the bottom-side docking port on the CEREBRUS. There are casualties coming in. Secure from Condition Two and get ready to receive TANTALUS' damage report".

"Understood, Commander", Sanders acknowledged.

As Core Command issued the order to secure from Condition Two, Tolen spoke to Sanders.

"Two wounded birds for us to tend to", he commented, "Makes you wish we had a dry-dock, doesn't it?"


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

In PEGASUS CIC, Tolen and Sanders watched the viewscreen as the damaged bulk of the heavy cruiser TANTALUS closed in on the docked PEGASUS and CEREBRUS.

"Her condition doesn't look good, does it?" Sanders opined. Tolen nodded.

"The GUARDIAN-class are supposed to be able to take a lot of punishment, so it looks like the TANTALUS bit off more than she can chew. When we get their damage control report, we'll soon find out, but judging from first appearances, she was lucky to escape her last battle", Tolen replied.

On the TANTALUS, the helm officer had carefully set a course for the bottom-side of the CEREBRUS. Luckily, the maneuvering thrusters on the heavy cruiser were still operational.

When the TANTALUS had come into visual range of the PEGASUS – docked with the CEREBRUS – cheers had erupted on the TANTALUS CIC. Colonel Wright and Major Gale shook hands and let the CIC personnel blow off steam at the sight.

"Well, Ensign", Wright said to Anderson, "That truly is a sight for sore eyes. Seeing two legends of the Colonial Fleet is much more that we could have hoped for".

"I'm sure that Commander Cain feels the same way about encountering the TANTALUS, Colonel", Anderson replied.

"Excuse me, Colonel", the communications officer - Petty Officer Paula Markesan – said, "Commander Cain is on the scrambler".

"Yes, Commander?" Wright said into the scrambler commlink.

"I've been informed by my people on the CEREBRUS that the life station personnel and extra damage control teams are standing by at the bottom-side airlock", Cain stated, "While we take care of your wounded and battle damage, I would like you and your XO to come on board the PEGASUS at your earliest convenience. We have a lot to talk about".

"Understood, Commander", Wright acknowledged.

The final moments before docking seemed like hours, but it was actually only a few minutes. TANTALUS' helm officer expertly brought the TANTALUS in below the CEREBRUS. Activating their docking collar, Helm gently brought the heavy cruiser up and into the CEREBRUS' docking port.

A slight shudder indicated to all present that the docking had been completed. Helm shut down the maneuvering thrusters. The three warships were now attached, looking like a giant sandwich: the TANTALUS and PEGASUS being the 'bread' while the CEREBRUS made up the 'filling'.

"Commander", Markesan reported, "our party at the docking bay reports full integrity on the docking bay latches. They are requesting permission to open the hatch".

"Do so", Wright ordered, "and have Doctor Sedona transfer over the most serious cases".

"Yes, Sir", Markesan acknowledged.

Wright turned to face Anderson and Trelawney.

"Looks like we'd better get you back to your base ship, Gentlemen", Wright stated, "If you will accompany Major Gale and myself…"

"Yes, Colonel", Anderson replied.

"Comms!" Wright said to Captain Fawcett, "You have CIC. Co-ordinate with Damage Control and make use of the PEGASUS personnel coming over to help".

"Yes, Colonel", Fawcett acknowledged, saluting.

With that, Wright, Gale, Anderson, and Trelawney left CIC, heading topside to the docking bay now connected to the CEREBRUS.

A few minutes walk got them to the docking bay. They had to pass a few damage control teams, but all four of them could see that PEGASUS personnel were already on board.

"This is really great, Ensign Anderson", Gale commented, "Not exactly a fleet dry-dock, but these days, we'll take anything that's offered!"

As they walked through the docking bay, the four came across Captain Engle, who had just come down from the CEREBRUS' bridge.

Wright saluted the colonial seal on the bulkhead beside Engle, and then saluted Engle.

"Commanding Officer of the heavy cruiser TANTALUS requesting permission to board the Battlestar CEREBRUS, Sir", Wright formally requested.

"Granted, Sir", Engle replied, "I'm Captain Engle, Senior Salvaging Officer for the CEREBRUS. Commander Cain asked me to get you over to the PEGASUS as quickly as possible".

"I gathered that", Wright said dryly, "This is my XO, Major Gale", he introduced.

Wright saluted Gale, who returned the salute, then extended his hand. Wright shook it.

"And I believe that you already know these two gentlemen", Wright added, referring to Anderson and Trelawney.

Wright nodded, smiling. He shook both of their hands.

"Our vipers are back down in the landing bay, Captain", Anderson reported, "so we'll have to get them back to the PEGASUS before CAG rips us a new rear end".

"I don't think that CAG will overly mind", Engle replied, "but both of you are to report to him for debriefing before you do anything else".

Engle then turned his attention back to Wright and Gale.

"Sirs, if you will follow me?" he requested. Nodding, Wright and Gale followed Engle while Anderson and Trelawney walked behind.

"Where are your salvage parties, Captain?" Wright asked as they walked through the CEREBRUS, "I thought that you were busy on board her".

"When the TANTALUS came on the scene", Engle replied, "Commander Cain directed all spare personnel on the CEREBRUS to drop everything in order to assist your ship. I heard that she had suffered some battle damage".

"More than a little", Wright replied, "but we're glad that you're here".

The party entered an elevator, which quickly took them up to the topside of the CEREBRUS.

"The PEGASUS' power is helping power the CEREBRUS at the moment", Engle explained, "Both the CEREBRUS' main energizers are beyond repair though the auxiliary energizer is working tolerably well".

"I'm impressed that the CEREBRUS looks okay, by and large", Wright said.

"Commander Tyler tried to FTL the CEREBRUS in its final battle, but at the moment the FTL activated, she was hit by a large amount of Cylon ordinance, causing an overload of the CEREBRUS' systems and flinging her away out here in the Erenkoy Sector", Engle explained, "Structurally, the CEREBRUS is sound - battle damage notwithstanding - but the trashed energizers are something we can't fix out here.

"And her crew?" Wright asked.

"By the time of that last FTL, most of the crew had abandoned ship. There were fifty remaining corpses found on board by us. They evidentially decided that since they could not abandon ship due to the power loss, and that they were in remote space with no hope of returning or rescue, to introduce Carbon Monoxide into the ship's atmosphere".

"A hell of a way for Commander Tyler to go", Wright commented quietly.

"His body was the last one removed from the CEREBRUS. Once things are completed here, we are intending to bury him and the other CEREBRUS crewmen with full honors", Engle explained.

At that moment, the elevator opened. All five officers exited the elevator car. With Engle leading, the party walked for a minute down a passageway, and then entered the topside primary docking bay of the CEREBRUS.

"Well, let's get over to the PEGASUS", Engle said, gesturing to the open docking port.

The party entered the docking port and walked through to the PEGASUS. Waiting for them there was Colonel Tolen. Wright smiled. He remembered Tolen from earlier and happier times.

"Commanding officer of the TANTALUS requesting permission to come aboard the PEGASUS, Sir", Wright said formally to Tolen as he saluted.

"Permission granted, Sir", Tolen said before abruptly dropping his salute and holding out his hand to Wright with a broad smile on his face.

"Geoff!" Wright exclaimed, taking the hand, and then hugging his old friend, "long time, no see!"

"You too, Dave!" Tolen replied. Breaking the hug, he looked fondly at his friend.

"So, commanding a heavy cruiser now, huh?" Tolen said, "and here am I just a measly XO".

"Yeah, of a battlestar!" Wright replied, "a little bit bigger than my bucket!"

Wright turned and gestured to his XO.

"Geoff, this is the XO of the TANTALUS, Major Samuel Gale", Wright introduced.

Tolen returned Gale's salute, and then shook his hand.

"Welcome aboard, Major Gale", Tolen greeted, "Well, Commander Cain is expecting you both, so please follow me up to CIC. He's waiting for you there".

"Excuse me, XO", Anderson said, "We have to report to CAG for debriefing".

"Then you'd better get going, Ensign", Tolen replied, "Besides, Captain Syke will probably want you to bring his vipers back".

Quickly saluting Tolen, Anderson and Trelawney headed over towards Silver Spar Wing HQ.

"Thanks for taking care of them, Dave", Tolen said as they started to head over to a transporter.

"My pleasure, Geoff", Wright replied. Wright took the time to look around.

"Commander Cain runs a tight ship, doesn't he?" Wright asked, "It all looks like the PEGASUS is ready to stand a full fleet inspection".

"He reminds us that we are a military unit and not a bunch of bushwhackers", Tolen replied, "and since we know of other fleet survivors, then we maintain things according to fleet regulations".

"So does Captain Tillman", Wright replied.

"The HYPERION survived as well?" Tolen asked, recognizing Tillman's name.

"Yes, along with the Battlecruiser TRINITY and a number of civilian ships", Wright answered, "though its been thirty days since we were last with them".

"Still, that's going to make some people on this ship very happy", Tolen said as they boarded a transporter.

"Apart from Commander Cain, you mean?" Wright asked as the transporter moved off.

"Shaker Roberts commands the PROTECTOR-class Battlecruiser TRINITY, doesn't he?" Tolen asked.

"That's correct", Wright confirmed.

"Then he'll be pleased to know that his son is here on the PEGASUS, along with the rest of the PACIFICA strike wing – The Black Knights", Tolen explained.

"Oh, he's going to like that news!" Wright confirmed, "So the Black Knights managed to avoid sharing the fate of the PACIFICA, eh?"

"Yep, and they and Silver Spar Wing have been doing well keeping the PEGASUS going", Tolen said as the transporter stopped.

Stepping out of the transporter, Tolen, Wright, and Gale entered an elevator. The elevator closed and started to move.

"Do either of you happen to know a pilot by the name of Ensign Thomas Sanders, by the way?" Tolen asked.

"I do", Gale replied, "He's assigned to the Eagle Strike Wing on board the HYPERION".

"Then perhaps you should take the time to get acquainted with the PEGASUS Comms", Tolen said, "His name is Major Glen Sanders. Ensign Sanders is his brother".

"Good news all around, I think", Wright said as the elevator stopped. Tolen lead the other two out and – after a short walk – entered the CIC of the Battlestar PEGASUS.

The personnel on duty in CIC broke into applause as the newcomers entered. Tolen raised his hand to quell the applause. Cain walked up to the party.

"Colonel David Wright of the heavy cruiser TANTALUS", Tolen formally announced, "This is Commander Garris Cain of the Battlestar PEGASUS".

"Welcome aboard the PEGASUS, Colonel", Cain said as he shook Wright's hand.

"Thank you, Commander", Wright said formally, "I bid you the regards not only of my ship, but also those of the Battlestar HYPERION and the Battlecruiser TRINITY".

"They survived?" Cain inquired. At the mention of the HYPERION, Major Sanders walked up.

"Yes, both of them have survived, and as of thirty-two days ago, they are protecting a number of civilian ships in the Hatari Sector", Wright answered.

"Excuse me. I'm Major Sanders, Colonel", Sanders said, "You mentioned the HYPERION?"

"Yes, Major, and Colonel Tolen asked me about your brother", Wright replied, "My XO - Major Gale - can tell you about him".

"He's alive, Major", Gale said, "and he's still flying vipers off the HYPERION along with the rest of the Eagles".

Sanders beamed at the news. His younger brother was alive and well!

"Well, Comms", Cain said, "I guess that makes your day, doesn't it?"

"Yes, sir!" Sanders replied.

"You have CIC, Mr. Sanders", Cain announced next, "the XO and I will be chatting with our guests in the conference room".

"Understood, Commander", Sanders acknowledged.

Gale handed Sanders a disc, explaining, "This is the initial damage control report from the TANTALUS, Comms. A full report should be forthcoming shortly".

"We'll see what we can do for your ship, Major", Sanders said as he took the disc.

Leaving Sanders and CIC, Cain led Tolen, Wright, and Gale over to the conference room just off from CIC. As they entered, Cain gestured to the seats around the large table. Wright, and Gale sat down while Tolen went over to a servitor on a side table and poured drinks for their guests.

After passing out the drinks, Tolen sat down. Cain did likewise.

"I guess that you two have a lot to tell me. We also have a lot to tell you. In the one-hundred-odd days since the loss of the colonies, the PEGASUS has been through quite a few scrapes, but we have come out of it okay".

"And not just your PEGASUS too", Wright said.

"You know about the GOLIATH?" Cain asked.

"That old battle-cruiser?" Wright said, "No. That one survived as well?"

"Not only survived, we have been in regular contact with her, and a fleet tender – the WARLOCK – that has been swapping supplies between us", Cain said, "Matthew Hawke is giving the tin-heads grief while we try to find the GALACTICA".

"More good news", Wright said, "and that explains who has been doing those hit-and-run missions against the tin-heads back at the colonies. But I was actually referring to the intended replacement for this ship – the MERC-class PEGASUS. Your cousin Admiral Cain managed to save that new ship from destruction. And it's somewhere out in space".

Cain's expression was blank at the news. He should be happy at the news of another colonial capital ship surviving, he knew, but given that it was his cousin Helena, and that the warship was the new PEGASUS, it brought back old resentments.

"How did you know about this?" Tolen asked, trying to hide his concern for Commander Cain's silence.

"Shortly before we came under attack, we had received a message drone from the TRINITY. Thanks to the battle, a lot of the data was lost, but the portion of what we had recovered said that our Task Force had come across some civilian ships", Wright explained, then paused.

"Go on", Cain said, recognizing the hesitation in Wright's voice.

"The drone's data after that was fragmented, but there seems to be indications of Admiral Cain stripping those ships of parts and personnel", he added quietly.

Cain slowly nodded. Given his cousin's ruthless streak, that last piece of information wasn't all that surprising.

"Well, if we come across Admiral Cain, then we'll tackle those issues", Cain said at last, "but the important thing at the moment is your ship, plus making contact with the HYPERION task force. We'll concentrate on those for the time being".

"Very well, Commander", Wright replied.

For the next hour-and-a-half, Wright and Gale spoke about the HYPERION task force and it's last known disposition after which Cain and Tolen talked some about what they had been through.

"Well, that explains about what happened to Molecay, plus the rescue mission we had some intel about. You actually have a peregrine gunship on board?" Wright asked.

"One of the last remaining two", Cain replied, "It has certainly come in handy".

"From what you told me about that Cylon asteroid, I fully concur", Wright answered, "and its good to hear that the tin-heads are not sure who you are. That must be driving them crazy".

"Some of what we found out about them has been driving us crazy as well", Tolen said, "these humanoid Cylons for example, not to mention biologically engineered ships".

"This intelligence will be valuable for Admiral Tillman, that's for sure", Wright said, "so the sooner that the TANTALUS can be repaired, the sooner we can get back to the HYPERION".

Just then, a buzzer sounded from the closed door. Tolen got up and opened it. Major Sanders was standing outside.

"Permission to enter?" Sanders asked.

"Come in, Comms", Cain replied.

Sanders entered, carrying some forms. He did not look happy.

"What's up, Comms", Cain asked.

"I've gotten the follow-up damage report on the TANTALUS, Commander", Sanders said.

"And…?" Wright asked.

"It doesn't look like your ship will be able to be restored to battleworthy condition, Colonel. She is too badly damaged. FTL-ing her again will cause her to disintegrate".


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"What do you mean, Major?" Wright demanded, not wanting to believe what Sanders had just told him, "why is the TANTALUS now a defunct derelict?"

Sanders saw the look of anger and disbelief on Wright's face. It looked like the look of a father who had been told of his daughter being murdered. He phrased his answer carefully, knowing that if the positions had been switched, he would be feeling the same.

"As you know, the FTL drive does exert a fair amount of stress on a ship's superstructure when used, Colonel", Sanders replied, "and in regards to your ship, several Cylon missile hits had struck at critical stress points along the hull. When you activated the FTL the last time, those points of impact became stressed beyond tolerances. The TANTALUS was actually very lucky to survive the jump. It certainly won't survive another".

"Can't those stress-points be reinforced?" Wright asked.

"Those stresses went beyond the damaged areas and affected the entire spine of the TANTALUS. It would all completely shatter if subjected to any FTL-imposed stress", Sanders replied.

"So you're telling me that my ship is to all intents and purposes reduced to sub-light speeds in a remote sector", Wright flatly said, "which makes her worthless as a colonial warship".

"For the TANTALUS, she certainly cannot be restored, given her current damaged status. It would take over two years in a colonial dry-dock to get her back into battle condition", Sanders stated.

"Which we no longer have, thanks to the tin-heads", Cain added, "So we now have two derelicts on our hands instead of one".

"Not necessarily, Commander", Sanders said, "I've been informed that there is a way to take advantage of the situation".

"How? By scavenging parts off the TANTALUS for the PEGASUS, Major?" Wright snarled, "Being cannibalized not exactly the way I'd have had the TANTALUS end up. Besides, the HYPERION task force can ill-afford her loss, Major".

"Blame the tin-heads, not the messenger, Colonel", Cain gently admonished, "let him continue".

Wright looked like he was going to argue with Cain, but he blinked, stayed silent, then nodded.

"We would use the TANTALUS for parts, yes", Sanders replied, "but not for the PEGASUS. Instead, we would use the TANTALUS to restore the CEREBRUS to fighting condition".

"You could get the CEREBRUS operational again with the TANTALUS?" Wright asked, "How? I thought she could not be repaired".

"If you'll wait for a few minutes, I'll get Major Thyssen and Captain Engle up here. They will be able to answer that question for you", Sanders answered.

"Who is Major Thyssen?" Major Gale asked.

"He is the Chief Engineer of the PEGASUS", Tolen replied, "Captain Engle – who I gather you already met on the CEREBRUS – is his deputy".

"Get them up here, Comms", Cain ordered, "I want to hear how they can do this".

Nodding, Sanders went to a wall phone and punched in a code for CIC. He spoke into the phone for a few seconds, and then hung up.

"CIC has put out a call for them. They will be here soon", Sanders replied.

"So now we wait", Cain said, "Comms, please fill up our glasses. We might as well relax until they get here".

"Dave", Tolen said quietly to Wright, "I'm sorry to hear about the TANTALUS, and I know that I would feel the same if I were her commander. But let's hear what Engle and Thyssen have to say first".

"I know, Geoff", Wright replied, "It just feels like a member of my family is dying, and I'm powerless to do anything about it".

"Well, from what Comms has said, perhaps there is something we can do", Tolen answered gently, "let's listen and once we have all the information, we can go from there".

While Cain and the others were sipping their drinks and waiting for Thyssen and Engle to appear, down in Silver Spar Wing HQ, Syke was speaking to both Anderson and Trelawney. They had both briefed Syke as to the patrol – and the encounter with the TANTALUS.

"When you leave here, you are both to check with TANTALUS CIC and get a departure time laid in for you to take your vipers off their landing bay, and to return them here. Understood?" Syke asked.

"Understood, CAG", Anderson acknowledged.

"It was good of you to locate the TANTALUS, and to bring her here, so good work, the both of you", Syke added, "but officially, your patrol cannot be said to be completed until your ships are back, and I really don't want our patrol roster messed up because of this", he dryly added.

"Understood, CAG", Anderson acknowledged again.

Syke jerked his thumb towards the door. Anderson and Trelawney got the hint and left the HQ. They had to get back to the TANTALUS and get their vipers back.

"For a sector as remote as Erenkoy, things are not looking too bad, Gene", Tricia commented. She had been leaning against the office bulkhead, listening to the debriefing.

"How's that, Tricia?" Syke asked.

"Not only did we gain a lot of Viper II's, but the TANTALUS carries a squadron of VIPER VII's", Tricia answered, "which means even more firepower for the PEGASUS Strike Wings".

"And how are you going to talk Colonel Wright out of his squadron, Tricia?" Syke asked.

"I had heard some chatter from some of the damage control people who were just over there, sending their reports to CIC. I was eavesdropping on the wireless listening to them", Tricia explained.

"What did you hear?" Syke asked.

"It looks like the TANTALUS may have to be abandoned as she's too badly damaged to FTL again", Tricia replied.

Syke nodded. If the TANTALUS was no longer battle-worthy, then her fighters would have to be transferred…

"Well, if we get the word, then I'm sure that we will be able to make use of them", Syke said, "and they will certainly replace those that we gave to the GOLIATH".

"I wonder if Chunks is having fun on board her?" Tricia wondered, referring to the commander of the squadron of volunteer pilots they had transferred to Hawke's command.

"Well, regardless if he is or not, I'm going up to the mess for a bit to eat. Coming along?" Syke asked.

"Okay", Tricia agreed. Together, they both stood and left the HQ to get some lunch.

While Syke and Tricia were making their way to the mess, up in the conference room next to CIC, Thyssen and Engle had just entered to brief the assembled officers.

"Gentlemen", Cain said with no preliminaries, "we heard about the TANTALUS, but Comms here said that you both had an idea to use her to repair the CEREBRUS. Explain how".

"Commander", Thyssen replied, "After receiving the updated damage control report regarding the TANTALUS, I looked over the reports from the survey done to the CEREBRUS by Captain Engle".

"As I had mentioned earlier", Engle continued, "the CEREBRUS' primary energizers were totally trashed, and the FTL was damaged, making restoring the CEREBRUS to operational status impossible with what we had".

"I know that, Captain", Cain said, "Go on".

"When the TANTALUS came on the scene however, everything changed", Engle said, "The GUARDIAN-class heavy cruisers came out very shortly after the COLUMBIA-class battlestars. The GUARDIAN's systems – though more advanced – are compatible with the systems on the CEREBRUS".

"Captain Engle and I believe that we can remove the primary energizer from the TANTALUS, and install it on the CEREBRUS – after dumping the trashed energizers of course", Thyssen stated, "and the FTL drive on the TANTALUS has parts that we can use to not only repair the FTL on the CEREBRUS, but to enhance it up to a standard similar to that of the PEGASUS".

"Won't that take time?" Wright asked.

"The Energizer type on the TANTALUS is a modular design – like those on the CEREBRUS", Thyssen replied, "so it would be a relatively simple matter to ditch the destroyed energizers, and transfer the TANTALUS' one over to the CEREBRUS, where it can be slotted in and activated. The TANTALUS' auxiliary energizer would maintain power to her while this was happening".

"How long would this take?" Wright asked next.

"If we use the engineering personnel from both the TANTALUS and CEREBRUS, five days", Thyssen answered, "and during that time, the CEREBRUS' FTL can be restored and enhanced. The computer routines for the replacement energizer and the FTL can easily be handled by the CEREBRUS' mainframe. TANTALUS CIC personnel will easily be able to do the reprogramming".

"The CEREBRUS used two energizers to utilize it's FTL", Cain pointed out, "so how can just the single energizer from the TANTALUS bring her up to full operation?"

"The Energizer type used on the TANTALUS is a model that has seventy percent more power throughput than the ones that were on the CEREBRUS – those were first generation models", Engle replied, "Using the more powerful TANTALUS energizer, coupled with the CEREBRUIS' auxiliary energizer which is still operational, the CEREBRUS will have enough power to be fully battle-worthy".

"Given the alternative of stripping both ships for parts for the PEGASUS, this way gives us another warship", Thyssen pointed out, "and a battlestar is a nicer ship to have in a battle than a cruiser – no offence, Colonel Wright".

"None taken", Wright replied. The more he thought about it, the happier Wright was. True, the TANTALUS had seen its last battle, but trading her for the CEREBRUS was hardly a loss. That was for sure!

"The CEREBRUS is basically sound, so FTL-ing her – once the energizer has been installed – will not compromise her at all", Engle assured them.

"The only thing that concerns me is that the CEREBRUS has no heavy offensive weapons", Cain noted, "The COLUMBIA's were designed with light defensive armament only".

"The COLUMBIA-class was designed primarily to convey its fighters into battle while other ships did the offensive bombarding. It wasn't until the second-generation GALACTICA class battlestars merged both functions", Engle answered, "in any case, the CEREBRUS will be able to have more utility than the TANTALUS as a more suitable platform for viper wings".

"I concur in that", Sanders added, "I had looked over the specs for both ships and the COLUMBIA-class battlestars – as old as they are – have an edge in strike ability and absorbing damage over the GUARDIAN-class heavy cruisers".

"What do you think, Colonel?" Cain asked Wright.

"It's sad having to abandon the TANTALUS, but this way, we get a replacement. Not only a replacement, but a battlestar at that!" Wright replied, "Perhaps there will be a way to eventually build up her offensive armament, but even if not, the CEREBUS is going to be sorely needed by the HYPERION Task Force. I say yes".

"I agree with Colonel Wright, Commander", Gale echoed, "The CEREBRUS is a tough bird. This way, the TANTALUS will still have something to offer to the fight, rather than either being scuttled, or left as a derelict".

"Comms", Cain said to Sanders," Inform the CAG's to suspend the transfer of vipers from the CEREBRUS to the PEGASUS. Then get on the horn to the chief engineer of the TANTALUS, informing him of the plan and to start making preparations".

"With your permission for the latter, Colonel?" Sanders asked.

"Yes, Major", Wright replied, "we've got a battlestar to get operational, and the sooner it's done, the sooner we'll be going back into the fight".

As Sanders left the conference room to return to CIC, Tolen turned to his friend.

"Well Dave", Tolen said with a smile, "now you're a Battlestar commander while I'm just a measly Battlestar XO. Some people have all the frakking luck!"

"You wish a transfer, Geoff?" Cain asked slyly, "you might make a half-way decent battlestar commander".

Tolen laughed, then shook his head.

"All thing considered, Commander", Tolen replied, "The PEGASUS is still the best ship in the fleet. I'd have to be nuts to leave her!"

"Gentlemen", Cain said next, standing up, "a toast!"

All present picked up their glasses.

"To the CEREBRUS, and to the crew of the TANTALUS, who will serve her well", Cain formally intoned.

"The CEREBRUS", the assembled officers replied.

END OF BOOK NINE

* * *

The story of the Battlestars PEGASUS and CEREBRUS will continue in _PEGASUS Book 10: Return to the Fray_. 


End file.
